A Princess Wish Liberté
by Aeretr
Summary: Un simple deseo puede desencadenar algo extraordinario, aunque a veces es inesperado, por eso Rias Gremory no se arrepintió de tomar aquella mano pues tan sólo fue el primer paso de su mayor anhelo
1. Primera Noche Inicio

¿A que le llamamos deseo? Según la respuesta coloquial es lo que anhelamos con todo nuestro ser, que a veces se encuentra inalcanzable por nuestros propios medios. A veces son objetos físicos, situaciones personales, estatus económicos o condiciones mentales. Cuando una persona tiene al alcance la mayoría de las cosas que otras anhelas, esta suele desear lo que los demás poseen ya como parte de su propia vida.

Así que el estrato de los deseos cambia de acuerdo al entorno donde vives, en ese sentido una pequeña jovencita estaba pasando el trago más amargo de su vida.

Era un día tan normal como otros, acompañaba a sus padres a una fiesta como usualmente dictaba la etiqueta de su condición. Ella era de estirpe noble, sobre ella recaía el bienestar de su gente por la sangre que corría entre sus venas; no le disgustaba para nada eso, sabía de antemano que el enorme peso que ahora cargaba en sus hombros no se comparaba al que enfrentaba su hermano mayor. Por eso en silencio se mantenía tranquila y sonriente.

La fiesta continuaba, saludando con tranquilidad a todos aquellos que se acercaban hasta su persona, era una belleza entre las bellezas, su hermoso cabello rojo, tan brillante como ningún otro, sus ojos aquamarina eran cristalinos como el agua de los lagos más hermosos. Su cuerpo a pesar de estar en sus trece años, estaba muy bien desarrollado, tanto como el de una mujer adulta, claro que el vestido que su madre eligió con cuidado evitaba que resaltara mucho, pero no evitaba que de tanto en tanto atrayera miradas indiscretas del género opuesto. Nunca cuestionó acerca de la fiesta, para la pelirroja era una de tantas que servían para socializar con el resto de las casas nobles. Fue cuando unos ojos azules se posaron sobre ella, de soslayo notó como era observada desde la distancia, aquel joven le sacaba fácilmente cuatro años a su edad. Su cabello rubio mostraba un peinado rebelde, su sonrisa denotaba seguridad que rayaba en la extrema arrogancia y los movimientos de su cuerpo gritaban una actitud petulante contra todos.

Defectos que detestaba con todo su corazón, pero cómo dictaba la etiqueta, mantuvo la calma y continúo navegando entre los invitados de la fiesta tratando de ignorar la presencia de ese joven. Misma que continuó acechándola entre la multitud creando una sensación de desasosiego remarcado. Estuvo a punto de dirigirse a la salida más cercana para lograr un poco de tranquilidad.

Fue cuando aquella persona se acercó hasta su lugar para saludarla cordialmente, tomo su mano la cual estaba enguantada con una fina seda blanca e inmaculada; agradeció usar aquella prenda, eso evitó que su tersa piel entrara en contacto con los labios del joven.

Es un enorme placer conocernos personalmente – la jovencita tuvo que evitar fruncir el entrecejo ante la voz de la persona que le saludó - Mucho gusto, soy Riser Phenex

El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Rias Gremory – la sonrisa fingida de la pelirroja fue perfecta que no se notó el desagrado en su persona – joven Riser, ¿a qué debo el honor?

Ninguno en realidad, sólo quería confirmar algo – con esa frase el rubio se alejó de Rias, mostrando la misma sonrisa arrogante que tenía cuando le vio – Espero que continúe disfrutando de la velada que mi familia preparó

Sus ojos aquamarina vieron como el joven se perdía entre la multitud de invitados, más precisamente se dirigió a un grupo de jovencitas que esperaban impacientes por él, solo mirar eso hizo que la jovencita Gremory soltará un bufido de disgusto, decidió respirar aire fresco pues con tan solo ese breve encuentro se sintió sofocada. Evito que se percataran de su ausencia, odiaba mucho tener una escolta sobre su sombra, claro era la hija de una prestigiosa familia y la hermana menor de uno de los líderes de su especie, pero como todos necesitaba tiempo consigo misma para relajarse. Tal vez esa no fue la mejor idea al final, pues eso le hubiese evitado el trago amargo que pasaría en los próximos minutos.

Caminaba por los vastos y hermosos jardines de la mansión, debía admitir que la familia Phenex se esmeraba por mantenerlos muy bien cuidados, aunque muy dentro sabía que era solo para mantener las apariencias con los invitados de las múltiples fiestas que usualmente hacían. Eso no le quitó méritos al jardín, con paso silencioso se adentró en el mismo disfrutando del agradable ambiente y de los aromas de las diferentes flores que allí crecían.

Fue cuando una voz particular llamó su atención, ya que era muy conocida para ella; pues la voz de su padre era inconfundible. Se debatió por unos instantes la idea de buscar su origen, era sabido por ella que en esta clase de fiesta se llevaban negociaciones tras bambalinas, todas beneficiosas para las familias. Titubeó unos instantes antes de que su curiosidad fuertemente tomara control de sus acciones, con un inusual sigilo, camino por los pasillos del jardín, no tardó mucho en dar con su padre. No fue sorpresa para ella que no estuviera solo.

… ¿Entonces acepta mi ofrecimiento? – aquello llenó todavía de más curiosidad a Rias, mantuvo silencio para escuchar mejor – Zeoticus-sama, que su hija que case con mi tercer hijo garantizará que la superviviencia de nuestras estirpes continúe una generación más.

No puedo negar que nuestra sangre va en declive – el padre de la pelirroja comentó con cierto pesar – No han nacido muchos demonios nobles en los últimos cinco años… pero su hijo Riser…

¡Es por eso que deben casarse! – el padre de Riser exclamó de manera preocupada - ¡Necesito que siente cabeza para que deje esa vida de libertinaje en la que está sumido!

Tengo que hablarlo con mi esposa, Venelana… - Zeoticus se detuvo unos abruptamente cuando notó que alguien les escuchaba - ¡¿QUIEN ESTA ALLÍ?!

El grito autoritario del hombre hizo que Rias se asustara por completo, lo más lógico que hizo fue salir de su escondite para afrontar las consecuencias; sus ojos miraron con temor hacia la figura de su padre; pero más que nada reflejaban un sentimiento de traición. Misma que el hombre pelirrojo percibió como miles de punzadas sobre su pecho.

¿C-Cómo p-pudiste? – Rias habló de manera entrecortada - ¡¿C-COMO PUDISTE?!

Zeoticus sintió una profunda herida se formaba sobre su pecho, Rias era más que sólo hija, era tan importante para él que solamente buscaba su felicidad, pero como líder de su familia, debía de aparentar algo que realmente no era, alguien implacable que no cedería ante el arrebato de una pequeña niña.

No es algo de tu incumbencia, Rias – Zeoticus se mostró tranquilo y sus ojos miraron con dureza a su hija– Por favor retírate a la fiesta… hablaremos después en casa.

Esa extraña forma de hablarle le dejó a la pelirroja sin palabras para responder, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás; para luego correr en dirección opuesta de donde estaba su padre, el hombre se mantuvo callado todo ese tiempo; pero pudo notar que su hija lloraba al momento de iniciar su carrera. Su mente estaba perturbada por completo, incapaz de pensar correctamente. Sin darse cuenta se adentró en el bosque alrededor de la mansión Phenex.

" **Destrozado** " era la palabra que describiría por completo el tierno corazón de Rias, tanto que no le importó que su elegante vestido se manchara de lodo o que se rasgara con las ramas de los arbustos, solo deseaba encontrar algún lugar donde pudiera serenarse. Con tan solo trece años de edad, la mayoría de sus ilusiones se habían esfumado, no podría tener un romance como el que anhelaba en los mangas que su hermano le compraba a escondidas o vivir las aventuras que en sus animes japoneses usualmente asaltaban a los estudiantes de preparatoria. Por eso había elegido irse a estudiar a aquel maravilloso país.

" _Nunca fui libre… " -_ pensó con amargura la pelirroja mientras continuaba corriendo – _"Si hubiera alguna manera de serlo… "_

Un simple deseo, algo que ni siquiera debería provocar nada que cambiase el rumbo de la historia… pero sin lugar a dudas se podría decir la suerte estaba de su lado, pero no de la forma que ella esperaba. En un lugar fuera del espacio-tiempo, un hombre en su eterno aburrimiento revisaba todas las posibilidades que un vasto multiverso era capaz de mostrarle, esa persona era tanto admirada como temida, ya que en su longeva vida fue capaz de realizar hazañas que muchos considerarían "milagros", pero para él fueron tan solo acciones sin importancia; con lo que causaba temor hacía su persona era el simple hecho de buscaba entretenimiento a costa de los demás.

No importaban si eran seres con capacidades superiores a las de él o amigos muy cercanos, aquellos que cumpliesen un rol específico en las historias que orquestaba para su deleiten servían sin ningún remordimiento.

La casualidad no jugó un factor importante, pero todo aquel drama llamó la atención del hombre conocido entre los magos como el "Kaleidoscopio", una sonrisa adornó su rostro, mostrando dos prominentes caninos y sus ojos carmesí brillaron tenuemente.

Bien… esto es interesante, si libertad es lo que deseas – el hombre habló con algo de gracia - ¿Por qué no dártela?

Rias se detuvo en un campo de flores, uno de los más hermosos que jamás se haya encontrado; pero ni toda la belleza de aquel paradisiaco lugar fue suficiente para apaciguar su dolido corazón, se dejó caer de rodillas, sollozando y maldiciendo el negro futuro que le esperaba. Su oído se percató de los pasos calmados de alguien más; eso le alertó para mirar hacia la dirección dónde provenía ese sonido, sus ojos acuosos miraron como un anciano hombre estaba de pie cerca de ella, vistiendo un traje negro, sus manos enguantadas sostenían un bastón que le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie y una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Su cara estaba llena de arrugas, su cabello de un gris casi blanco, en definitiva, el hombre era un anciano, pero extrañamente su aura mostraba jovialidad y sus ojos reflejaban la perspicacia de un niño travieso.

¿Por qué lloras pequeña? – el anciano habló con amabilidad – Una niña tan hermosa como tú debería de sonreír, más que llorar.

Rias mantuvo silencio ante las palabras del anciano, puede que ante los ojos de aquel hombre fuese tan solo una niña; pero su mente era aguda y capaz de detectar las segundas intenciones de las personas, claro cuando sus emociones no interfirieran con su juicio. De alguna forma la presencia serena del anciano le hizo responder sin problemas.

Q-Quieren que me case con otra persona por la que no siento nada – la voz de Rias sonaba apagada y sin ánimos – Y-Yo en realidad no deseo algo así… Yo… yo

¿Eso es malo? – el hombre preguntó tranquilamente - ¿Acaso no es el sueño de toda niña ser una flamante novia?

Ciertamente aquello era el sueño de toda niña, pero lo sentía completamente mal. No se comparaba con los romances a los que estaba acostumbrada, descritos cuidadosamente y dibujados con sumo detalle en las paginas de sus queridos mangas. Ella deseaba un encuentro similar, tropezar con un chico valiente y sobre todo amable, no como la persona que su padre pretendía unirla a la fuerza.

Yo quiero elegir… no quiero que me lo impongan – las manos de la jovencita agarraron su vestido con fuerza – Quiero tener un verdadero romance encontrar a mi príncipe en armadura.

La respuesta que Rias le daba sólo hizo que su sonrisa se acrecentara aún más, pero a pesar de lo infantil que sonase; la sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras era palpable. Pero en realidad había algo más profundo, su verdadero deseo.

Deseas libertad… o ¿me equivoco? – aquello hizo que la atención de Rias se posara en el anciano quien mantenía su sonrisa - Podría otorgártelo, pero todo tiene un precio

Las palabras del anciano eran honestas, al menos eso era lo que pensaba la jovencita, mantuvo el silencio sopesando el ofrecimiento de aquel anciano, antes de responder aquel hombre habló nuevamente.

Ciertamente, en este mundo no serás libre – el anciano se colocó a la altura de la jovencita – Ya que cargas con un destino mucho más complicado que un simple matrimonio arreglado… si renuncias a eso podrás vivir tu verdadero deseo… una ansiada libertad para poder elegir

Los ojos aquamarina de la jovencita parpadearon un par de veces, una opresión en su pecho se empezó a formar, las palabras de aquel hombre tuvieron un efecto tal que el pánico se hizo presente, ¿Realmente tenía un destino mucho mayor? Si eso era verdad, sacrificarlo sería un grave error, más dudas aparecían en su mente.

Yo lo he visto – Rias se sobresaltó cuando el hombre habló nuevamente – He visto lo que te depara la vida, hay alegrías y sufrimiento por igual; sacrificios y recompensas que marcaran tu personalidad por completo… - el tono de voz del anciano se tornó serio – Aún si eliges lo que te ofrezco recibirás lo mismo… pero sobre todo no tendrás el peso que ahora cargas sobre tus hombros.

Extendió su mano para que Rias se la tomara, la pequeña demonio cerró sus ojos recordando los turbulentos momentos que vivió minutos atrás, su padre no pensó en sus sentimientos a la hora de reunirse con el líder de la casa Phenex, ¿Por qué ella debía de considerar un futuro que ni siquiera estaba segura de que sucedería? Los abrió nuevamente mostrando la decisión que necesitaba para ser libre. Con tomar la mano de aquel anciano levantaba el telón de una nueva historia, uno que ni ella misma estaba preparada para afrontar.

* * *

La luna brillaba hermosamente en el cielo invernal, un escenario que invitaba al descanso, sin embargo; aquello tan sólo era la ante sala a algo completamente distinto.

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, en su nuca podía sentir como la muerte se cernía sobre él; sabía que se inmiscuyó en algo que le superaba en todo sentido, las personas que vio luchar en el campo de atletismo no eran normales. Por eso entró en pánico y su instinto de supervivencia dictó que lo mejor era huir antes de que notaran su presencia, pero una rama que estaba en el suelo alerto a los combatientes de su presencia. Shirou Emiya estaba seguro que esa noche moriría sin haber cumplido con su sueño de ser un héroe de la justicia. Y sólo tristeza a sus seres queridos si perecía en manos de alguno de los dos extraños. Maldijo su curiosidad, debió haberse retirado desde que sonó la última campanada que marcaba el final del día escolar. Pero su empedernida personalidad de ayudar a los demás fue lo que lo orilló a esa precaria situación.

Se metió dentro de la escuela, esperando que aquello despistará por completo a cualquiera que lo siguiese dentro de los pasillos, ayudar en el consejo estudiantil sirvió de mucho pues conocía por completo la composición dentro del edificio y con ello todas las rutas de escape posibles, solo que al dar la vuelta tropezó aparatosamente con algo o más bien " **alguien** ". Haciendo que ambos cayeran aparatosamente, desorientado se percato que algo suave estaba siendo sujetado por una de sus manos, una sensación que no olvidaría con facilidad.

Soltó un leve quejido, mientras sacudía la cabeza, fue cuando se percató de lo que estaba debajo de él.

¿Podrías levantarte por favor? – una suave voz habló con cortesía – Esto es muy incómodo para mí y sobretodo me causa vergüenza.

Shirou levantó su mirada para ver quien era la persona que le hablaba, sus ojos ambarinos se encontraron con unos aquamarina bastante hermosos, los cuales le miraban con una mezcla de vergüenza y curiosidad; el joven rápidamente se separó de la persona, su cabello era tan rojo como el del propio joven y sus ropas estaban un tanto maltratadas, los ojos del chico escanearon rápidamente que lo que tenía puesto era un elegante vestido, uno propio de una familia muy rica. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de que se cubría sus pechos con uno de sus brazos, eso disparó el recuerdo de la sensación de tersura y suavidad en una de sus manos. Volvió a agitar la cabeza, tenía algo más importante que hacer. Con eso confirmó el género de la persona con la que había chocado. Quizás el tenía prisa, pues la chica con la que se tropezó mostraba algo de calma.

Disculpa, estoy un poco perdida – la jovencita habló con cordialidad - ¿Sabes dónde me encuentro?

¡No hay tiempo para ello! – el pelirrojo se levantó del suelo para tomar a la chica de la mano - ¡Debemos irnos de aquí!

La preocupación en la voz de Shirou era genuina, tanto que la chica accedió a huir con él, corrieron un buen trecho del pasillo cuando de pronto un breve destelló alerto al joven, sus reflejos trabajaron más rápido de lo normal, con un simple movimiento aparto a su acompañante evitando que lo peor sucediera para ambos. Los dos miraron como una lanza rojo carmesí intentó empalarlos al mismo tiempo.

¡Vaya! – una nueva voz se mostraba sorprendida - ¡Tienes muy buenos reflejos!

Frente al par de jóvenes estaba un hombre completamente vestido de azul, tenía hombreras metálicas las cuales reflejaban los rayos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana, un largo cabello azul y un par de ojos rojo carmín. Pero lo más desconcertante era su sonrisa, ya que de alguna forma todo eso le divertía.

Pensaba que solo había uno – el hombre coloco su arma tras de él – Pero son dos… esto es extraño… tu pelirroja me recuerdas mucho alguien

La duda que apareció en su atacante hizo que Shirou reaccionara, muy cerca de donde estaba de pie, se encontraba un extintor, sin pensárselo mucho lo cogió para arrojarlo al hombre de la lanza, aquel objeto rápidamente se acercaba hasta él, con un simple movimiento de su arma cortó aquel objeto que pretendía dañarlo, pero no contó que eso lo haría explotar dejando libre el polvo químico que servía para sofocar los incendios, la nube imposibilitó la vista y el aire estaba enrarecido por los químicos.

El lancero no pudo más que toser fuertemente, el joven pelirrojo aprovecho eso para nuevamente tomar la mano de su acompañante y saltar por la ventana. Un estruendoso ruido seco se escuchó fuera de la ventana, eso le indico al hombre de la lanza que las personas que estuvieron frente a él, ya se encontraban fuera del edificio. Estuvo a punto de continuar con su cacería, cuando la hoja de una espada le detuvo en seco.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – un hombre que empuñaba la espada estaba detrás – Nuestra batalla no ha terminado… Lancer.

Bien, Archer… - el llamado Lancer sonrió mas que complacido ante la situación en la que estaba metido – Supongo que no puedo retractarme

Shirou y la jovencita pelirroja corrían a través de las calles de la ciudad de Fuyuki, fue cuando el chico notó que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela que pudo por fin respirar tranquilo; pero esa calma fue contra producente, ya que el pelirrojo trastabilló un poco para recargarse contra una pared. Con una de sus manos se tomó el costado de su cuerpo, lentamente su uniforme se mancha de rojo, evidenciando que sangraba de una herida.

¡Estás muy mal herido! – la pelirroja se alarmó por la condición del joven - ¡Esa caída fue de un lugar muy alto!

N-No i-importa – Shirou sonrió levemente a pesar del dolor que sentía – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rias – el pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces ante la respuesta de la jovencita – Me llamó Rias Gremory

Shirou Emiya – el chico se presentó apropiadamente – Perdona por meterte en esto, Gremory-san

Sólo Rias… - con una sonrisa continuo hablando - ¿Qué fue todo esto?

No lo sé… todo era tan normal esta mañana – Rias miró fijamente a Shirou – Lo único que me importaba era huir lo más rápido posible….

Un silencio rodeo a ambos por unos breves instantes, la pelirroja dio un suspiro ante lo irreal de su situación, fue cuando su atención se centró en el joven que le acompañaba, la herida de su costado no dejaba de sangrar y eso le empezó a preocupar.

Puede que todavía nos sigan buscando – la chica ayudó al joven a levantarse - ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos escondernos?

Mi casa está a unas calles de aquí – repuso su acompañante agradeciendo la ayuda – Puede ser mejor refugio que estar a la intemperie.

Debía admitir que esa era una buena idea, se encaminaron en la dirección que indico el pelirrojo, los ojos de aquamarina de Rias brillaron levemente al notar la clase de edificio el cual servía como hogar del joven. Era una casa japonesa de estilo muy antiguo. Vista que alegró a la joven Gremory en muchos aspectos, entraron con cuidado, notando que el lugar estaba por completo vació, eso era bastante conveniente para el dueño de la casa, ya que no sabría cómo explicar la presencia de Rias si uno de sus usuales visitantes o su hermana menor estaba dentro de su hogar.

Rias estaba nerviosa, pero mantuvo la calma lo suficiente para no preocupar al joven que le estaba ayudando, su mente todavía recordaba el incidente de la escuela, como sin dudarlo usó su propio cuerpo para protegerla de la aparatosa caída del primer piso, lo importante para ella ahora era tratar las heridas de su salvador.

Shirou-san – la pelirroja llamó al dueño de la casa - ¿Shirou-san?

Vio con miedo como el chico colapsaba frente a ella, la caída causó mucho más daño de lo que pensaba, se acercó rápidamente para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo, lo sostuvo con suavidad para acomodarlo mejor y revisar la herida de su cuerpo. Las manos de Rias temblaban levemente, debido a la gama de sensaciones y pensamientos que invadían sin descanso a su cuerpo. Con un poco de dificultad logró retirar la chaqueta del uniforme de Shirou, tragó un poco de saliva mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Pues lo más cercano que ha estado del cuerpo de un hombre, eran los efusivos abrazos hacia su hermano mayor o los que le daba su padre, frunció un poco el entre cejo al recordar el incidente de la fiesta, aquello sirvió para lograr calmar un poco su nerviosismo y le ayudo a terminar de descubrir el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Su calma sólo duró unos instantes, pues no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la musculatura del cuerpo que revisaba, podría ser lo bastante centrada para atender a un herido, pero todavía era una jovencita en pleno desarrollo y eso significaba que sentía leve atracción por los jóvenes de su edad. Ya que Shirou presentaba un cuerpo bastante entrenado para su edad.

Debe de hacer mucho ejercicio – comentó para sí misma – Por eso de su buena condición.

Miraba con intensidad la piel del muchacho, notando como su respiración era un tanto acelerada, con atención admiró el torso, bajando hasta el abdomen notando como un costado tenía una coloración morada y como la sangre ahora fluía libre; ya que no había algo que obstruyera su flujo. Dio una respiración profunda, coloco sus manos sobre la parte lastimada y dejó salir parte de poder demoniaco. Sintió como algo obstruía su propio poder, tratando de negarlo, la sensación era molesta pero eso no evito que imprimiera más poder para sanar la herida de Shirou.

Pasó un poco de tiempo, hasta que por fin la herida cerró lo suficiente para que no fuese un problema grave para el joven que ahora estaba dormido apaciblemente, la calma que mostraba en su rostro era la mejor señal de que el trabajo de Rias estaba terminado. Ella se sentó a su lado, miró al hacia el techo adentrándose en sus recuerdos.

* * *

 _Tomó la mano del anciano, los ojos carmesíes del mismo se clavaron sobre los de ella, brillando intensamente, cuando eso sucedía el mundo alrededor de ellos cambiaba de manera violenta, el campo de flores se fundía con los arboles, era un fenómeno muy diferente a cuando se teletransportaban con círculos mágicos. Se dio alzó la vista para mirar hacia arriba, se llevó una sorpresa al verse reflejada en una especie de espejo, desvió su rostro a la derecha para encontrarse con el mismo fenómeno._

 _Era un caleidoscopio que le reflejaba infinitamente, ante la sorpresa de la jovencita, el anciano solo pudo reír a carcajada abierta._

 _Siempre que veo esa expresión – el anciano hablaba con gracia – Hace que me sienta revitalizado_

 _¿Por qué lo dice? – Rias se mostraba confundida por las palabras del anciano_

 _No importa las veces que repita esto – la sonrisa del rostro del hombre se acrecentó más – Siempre es divertido, hombres maduros o adolescentes; todos se sorprenden por igual, es por eso que la magia es maravillosa_

 _¿Usted es un mago? – la pelirroja se preocupó por un instante_

 _Mmm… no creo que el termino sea el correcto – el hombre respondió con honestamente – Soy un hechicero en realidad, pero lo primero que debes de saber que no soy de tu mundo_

 _¡¿Eh?! – los ojos de la chica se abrieron lo suficiente como para que salieran de sus cuentas_

 _Por eso dije lo que dije – el hombre se mantenía su postura relajada – La libertad que deseas no se encuentra aquí… solo en otro mundo podrás cumplir tu deseo – Rias asintió lentamente mientras que el hombre continuó hablando – Es un mundo similar a este, pero sus reglas son un tanto diferentes… pequeña demonio_

 _La forma en que le habló no le molestaba del todo, la familiaridad con la que lo hacía era agradable, fue cuando el fenómeno termino abruptamente, con sus ojos notaron la oscuridad del cielo y lo estrellado que este estaba, muy diferente a la imitación que tenían en el inframundo, aquello era lo auténtico, la luna brillaba intensamente sobre de ellos, tembló un poco debido al frío que se sentía en el lugar._

 _La mitad está hecha… ahora falta que tu completes el camino – comento el anciano de manera amigable – Bueno con esto me despido._

 _Con eso último el anciano se alejaba un par de pasos, para después invocar nuevamente la magia que había usado hace poco._

 _¡Espere… ¿A dónde me dirijo! – Rias trató de detenerlo, pero aquel hechicero no le hizo caso_

 _¡La libertad también implica enfrentar a lo desconocido! – la jovencita se preocupó por aquellas palabras - ¡Pero si sigues derecho encontraras una escuela, allí estará una persona que te ayudará sin dudarlo!_

 _¡Su nombre, al menos dígame su nombre! – la pelirroja gritó con toda sus fuerzas_

 _El hombre meditó un poco si debía decirle su identidad, quizás era alguien travieso pero no demasiado cruel, con una sonrisa se dispuso a responder._

 _Me llaman el Kaleidoscopio… pero mis aprendices me llaman viejo bastardo – el hombre rio fuertemente – Pero tu mi pequeña demonio, dime Zeltrech_

 _Con eso fue que desapareció de la vista de la demonio noble, se abrazó a si misma cubriéndose del frío de la noche, no hizo más que acatar las indicaciones de Zeltrech y se dirigió en la encamino al lugar donde encontraría la ayuda para cumplir su deseo. No tardó mucho en dar con una escuela, los portones estaban cerrados con cadena y candados; un leve remordimiento se asomó por su rostro para después suspirar de manera derrotada, coloco uno de sus dedos frente al candado, canalizando aquel poder que era parte de su herencia, por un breve momento una extraña sensación le invadió pero desapareció repentinamente, una pequeña esfera no mayor a una semilla fue suficiente para dañar el mecanismo del candado para que este abriera._

 _Ahora soy una delincuente – comentó para sí misma mostrando amargura – Bueno, Rias este es tu primer paso hacia la libertad_

 _Se adentró en los terrenos de la escuela, parte de la culpa se disipó al ver las instalaciones, eran tan similares como los veía en sus mangas y animes favoritos, eso le sacó una escueta sonrisa, olvidando por completo que había violado las reglas acerca del traspasar propiedad privada. Avanzó por los pasillos, pronto su atención se centró en un salón que estaba completamente solo, con pasos lentos se adentró en él, ver los pupitres acomodados en perfectas hileras, aquel pizarrón verde que el maestro usaba para hacer anotaciones de su clase, todos esos elementos hicieron que la imaginación de la pelirroja se disparara por unos instantes._

 _No pudo evitar verse así misma rodeada de muchas compañeras y amigas disfrutando de la vida estudiantil completamente normal, tanto como soñaba tras ver sus animes favoritos._

 _Dio un suspiro y se recargó en el pupitre, por unos breves momentos el cansancio le ganó y terminó dormitando un poco. No pasó mucho cuando unos ruidos llamaron su atención, la curiosidad se apoderó de sus movimientos. Con pasos vacilantes se acercó al origen de ese alboroto, iniciando con ello su encuentro._

* * *

¡Vaya que se ven muy bien durmiendo juntos! – una voz exclamó de forma burlona – Tanto que me da lástima tener que matarlos.

Rias abrió abruptamente sus ojos, la persona que los atacó dentro de la escuela estaba tranquilamente admirándolos recargado en la otra pared, su cuerpo presentaba varias magulladuras, debido a una pelea anterior, pero eso no le restaba peligrosidad a su presencia, la joven demonio reaccionó con rapidez, alzó una de sus manos y una pequeña esfera de color rojo salió disparada en dirección de Lancer. Sintió nuevamente el rechazo hacia su poder, pero pesar de eso su ataque no perdió mucha fuerza. El lancero se hizo a un lado evitando recibir una clase de daño.

¡SHIROU-SAN! – la pelirroja gritó tratando de despertar a su acompañante

El joven dueño despertó al instante, sus ojos se posaron en Rias para después mirar que Lancer estaba en su casa, esperaba que su cuerpo doliera ante un movimiento exagerado, pero eso no ocurrió, no supo cómo reaccionar ante la situación con su salud, pero lo mejor fue dejarlo pasar. Se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y tomó de la mano a la demonio, para correr rápidamente.

¡Por aquí! – Shirou indicaba el camino a través de su casa - ¡Es mejor salir al patio para tener mejores oportunidades!

La pelirroja asintió a la sugerencia del chico, quien de alguna forma se mostraba seguro de sí mismo, eso alentó mucho a la confundida demonio, que por instantes se arrepentía de haber aceptado la oferta de Zeltrech. Se dirigieron a la puerta shōji que separaba el comedor del patio, con la velocidad de su carrera rompieron la puerta; ante Rias no pudo sentir lástima por dañar algo que consideraba casi tan valioso como una antigüedad de su propio hogar. Nuevamente el frio de la noche se sintió sobre la piel de la jovencita, Shirou también lo notó cuando revisó que su torso estaba descubierto tenía deseos de preguntar. Negó con la cabeza, para correr en dirección de un almacén que estaba en el patio.

¡Vamos! – el chico corrió seguido de Rias - ¡Dentro del almacén!

Lancer salió por el mismo lugar que los dos jóvenes usaron como ruta de escape, los ojos carmesí dieron con sus objetivos, justo cuando estuvo a punto de iniciar carrera para darles alcance, la demonio se giró un poco abriendo una de sus palmas para lanzar otra esfera de energía.

¡Esa habilidad tuya se está volviendo molesta! – exclamo el hombre de la lanza con molestia - ¡PERO LOGRE DARME CUENTA DE ALGO!

Las palabras de aquella persona preocuparon a la pelirroja, Shirou apretó su mano levemente para que continuara corriendo, entraron al edificio, los ojos de la chica miraron como dentro de él estaban apilados varios productos electrodomésticos, por la apariencia de los mismo supo que estaban descompuestos o en proceso de reparación. El joven soltó la mano de su acompañante para rebuscar entre la pila de chatarra, encontrando algo que sirviera como arma para defenderse, entre sus manos tomó un tubo metálico de considerable tamaño que serviría perfectamente como una espada.

¡TRACE ON! – recitó el pelirrojo con seriedad.

Los ojos aquamarina de la demonio se abrieron al notar como el objeto entre las manos del chico se llenaba del poder del mismo. Notando también el mismo rechazo hacia aquello que reconoció como magia. Algo la alertó por completo, dentro de ese almacén se empezaba a agitar debido a las acciones de ellos.

Entonces son una pareja de magos – la voz de Lancer se escuchó al filo de la puerta – Curioso porque claramente pensé que la chiquilla era de otra especie… me recuerdas un poco a mi maestra

El joven se adelantó a lo que fuese que intentará el hombre frente a ellos, movió rápidamente su improvisada arma con la intención de asestar un golpe directo contra su atacante. Lancer simplemente movió su arma con tranquilidad, casi mostrando aburrimiento por los improvisados y torpes ataques del pelirrojo, Rias no sabía qué hacer, si ayudarlo o mantenerse al margen, esa extraña sensación de interferencia afectaba mucho su propia magia, no estaba segura si funcionaría una tercera vez, sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que muy cerca de ella un círculo mágico se activaba lentamente.

Shirou continuaba tratando de golpear a su oponente, el servant por su parte decidió remarcar la diferencia que existía entre ellos, con una patada lo mando a volar directo al interior del almacén, cayendo pesadamente en la pila de chatarra. Toda esa acción hizo que Rias se sobresaltará, la preocupación se asomó en su rostro, tanto que instintivamente se acercó hasta el abatido chico.

¡Esa es la diferencia entre un humano y un servant! – el hombre camino a paso seguro acercándose al par – Deberías de haber invocado a uno, ya que tienes las aptitudes para ser un master.

Preparó su lanza apuntando directamente en dirección al corazón del chico, miró de soslayo a la jovencita quien estuvo a punto de lanzarle una tercera esfera, pero sin miramientos agitó su arma cortando la palma de Rias, aquel dolor hizo que se tomara su mano lastimada y abandonara sus intenciones de atacarlo.

Es una lástima, la verdad no me gustará asesinarlos, pero no me quedaba de otra – el hombre se mostraba levemente disgustado por lo que tenía que hacer – Espero que no me guardes rencor…

Justo en ese instante un fuerte viento azotó a Lancer, quien trastabilló un poco debido a la fuerza con la que lo golpearon, rápidamente fijo su atención en Rias quien al igual que él estaba sorprendida, después en el chico cuya mirada estaba fija en otro lugar. Fue cuando una lanza apareció en su campo de visión, tan cerca que casi estaba a punto de atravesarlo, haciendo gala de su increíble velocidad esquivó el ataque saltando hacia afuera de la habitación.

Los ojos ambarinos de Shirou estaban clavados en la figura de una hermosa mujer, sobre sus hombros descansaba una capa de lo más elegante y fina. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, mostrando una inusual perfección en sus medidas, sobre su dorado cabello descansaba una especie de corona mostrando el estatus real que ostentaba, todo eso bajo unas ropas azules con líneas doradas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados al momento de darse la vuelta para después abrirlos y mirar fijamente a los dos jóvenes en el suelo, el intenso azul de los mismo hizo estremecer los cuerpos de ambos, porque de ellos emanaban una extraña sensación de superioridad, no de aquellas que miran por encima a los demás, sino quienes dirigen con sabiduría las personas.

Atendiendo a tu llamado, yo Servant Lancer estoy aquí para convertirme en la lanza que guiara tu destino – el tono autoritario de la mujer que se presentó como Lancer mostraba un deje de amabilidad - Te pregunto… ¿Eres tú mi maestro?

Ninguno de los dos pelirrojos pudo responder a la pregunta de la nueva "Lancer", aquello en lugar de molestarle le causó un poco de gracia limitándose a sonreír cálidamente.

De acuerdo a las reglas de la guerra del santo grial… te reconozco como mi maestro – Lancer se dio la vuelta para encara a su similar – Debo de encargarme de mi enemigo antes de continuar con las presentaciones.

Su sonrisa abandonó su rostro, solamente dejando la seriedad de un caballero a la hora de salir a combatir, tan soló dio el primer paso y una armadura cubrió su cuerpo, el otro Lancer se limitó a silbar bastante emocionado.

Voy a decirlo de con honestidad – el hombre sonrió de manera picara – Ese si que es un buen cuerpo.

Aquel comentario solo hizo que la mujer parpadeara un par de veces, sonrió discretamente por el evidente halago.

Gracias – la rubia aceptó con tranquilidad el halago – Somos dos servant de la misma clase, ¿sabes lo que significa?

Aquella declaración hizo que ambos afilaran su mirada y apretaran el agarre de sus armas.

Que esto se determinará con la calidad de nuestros nobles phantasm – la respuesta complació a la mujer - ¡Muy bien mujer! ¡VEAMOS QUIEN ES MEJOR!

Con un ligero asentimiento, ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, la lanza roja carmesí chocaba con la lanza blanca soltando entre cada golpe chispas incandescentes, el impacto de los mismo eran tan potentes que parecían disparos de una arma de fuego, el hombre se mostraba complacido de que su oponente era capaz de seguirle el ritmo, no le importaba mucho el género de la otra servant, en su experiencia sabía que una mujer eran tan capaz como cualquier hombre e inclusive su maestra era un excelente ejemplo.

Por su parte la rubia no mostraba ninguna emoción por la batalla, en cambio estaba serena en el intercambio de golpes, la maestría con la que su arma era sublime, no había movimientos que se considerarán innecesarios, todos ellos estaban calculados para responder a la velocidad precisa con la que atacaba su oponente. Eso hizo que le hombre diera un salto hacia atrás creando una distancia.

¡Tenía razón! – el caballero de la Lanza sonreía ampliamente – ¡Esto se define con nuestros nobles phantasm!

El aire alrededor de Lancer cambio por completo, tomando una posición que definitivamente serviría para desplegar el poder de su arma, lo mismo hizo su contraparte, la lanza de la rubia empezó a brillar intensamente, aquello hizo que el hombre se replanteara sus acciones. Bajando su arma y sus intenciones de combatir desaparecieron.

Creo que lo mejor será retractarme – el hombre se mostraba un poco preocupado – Con solo un simple vistazo me he dado cuenta de la diferencia.

La rubia cambió su postura, reconociendo que su oponente dejaba de lado cualquier intento de hostilidad en contra de ella; pero de alguna forma podía sentir que Lancer hablaba con honestidad.

Sabia decisión – la caballero sonrió escuetamente ante las acciones de su enemigo – Será mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión… Lancer o mejor dicho Cú Cuhulainn

¡RAYOS! – Cú Cuhulainn se rascó la cabeza molesto – Tan rápido diste con mi identidad

Cualquier servant de la clase Lancer daría con tu identidad con tan sólo intercambiar golpes – la mujer rio melodiosamente – Pensaba en otro, pero como no me sentí atraída por ti, supe de tu identidad.

Pensar que me confundirías con ese sujeto – rió divertido el hijo de la luz – Mira que gracioso… ¡Jajajaja!

Aquello daño levemente su orgullo, pero no hizo más que reír de manera honesta, se dio la vuelta para retirarse, alzó su mano en señal de saludo para dar un enorme salto desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche. Shirou y Rias guardaron silencio todo ese tiempo, aquella pelea los había dejado sin aliento. La mujer hizo desaparecer su armadura y su lanza, caminando elegantemente hacia el par de abrumados jóvenes.

Veo que han quedado impresionados – la melodiosa voz de la mujer llamó la atención de los pelirrojos – ¡Bueno supongo que deberíamos presentarnos apropiadamente!

¡¿Ah?! – el chico fue el primero en reaccionar – Emiya Shirou

Lancer asintió levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos memorizando el nombre, Rias guardó silencio un poco apenada, pero cuando los ojos azules de la rubia se posaron en ella entendió que debería de hacer lo mismo.

R-Rias Gremory – se inclinó levemente alzando la maltratada falda de su vestido – Es un placer.

Los movimientos de la jovencita mostraban el mismo grado de elegancia que los de la servant, la rubia volvió a cerrar sus ojos para memorizar el nombre de la chica.

Shirou y Rias; tendremos visitas – la rubia se dio la vuelta esperando el arribo de los nuevos visitantes

De la nada, dos personas aterrizaron en medio del patio, los ojos de Shirou se abrieron lentamente al notar la presencia de los recién llegados.

¿Tohsaka? – el joven llamó directamente a una de las personas - ¡¿ERES TOHSAKA?!

Una joven pelinegra levantó su mirada al saber que fue llamada por su nombre, la sorpresa también se reflejó en su rostro. Sus ojos pasaron de Shirou a Rias para terminar en Lancer. Apretó sus dientes para después dar una orden muy difícil para ella.

¡ARCHER! – la joven llamó a su acompañante - ¡ATACALOS!

Zeltrech miraba complacido como la historia que estaba ayudando a crear tomaba un giro inesperado que le satisfacía por completo, lentamente una presencia se acercó por detrás, una pequeña niña con un cabello oscuro y cuyos ojos carecían de emociones, el anciano hechicero no se molestó ante el evidente intruso de hecho, para él, cualquiera que pudiese entrar en ese lugar era bien venido.

Vaya que causaste un revuelo en el inframundo – la niña comentó con algo de gracia – Están todos desesperados por encontrar a la pequeña princesa

Una sonora risotada provino del anciano ante lo gracioso que le resultaba el comentario, cerro sus ojos unos breves momentos antes de contestar.

Solo intenté cumplir su deseo – Zeltrech mantenía la calma que le caracterizaba – Fue su culpa en haber jodido su vida… aunque no se en que acabará este viaje, pero la meta será lo interesante

Entiendo – la niña sonrió un poco – Bueno, supongo que podría quedarme a admirar un poco de tu trabajo

Como gustes, Ophis – el hechicero volvió a poner atención en la imagen que veía frente a él – Disfruta del espectáculo

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, supongo que se sorprenderán de leer esta historia... originalmente la coloqué en una cuenta secundaria que yo mismo creé, bajo el nombre de "Nothung". Sin embargo lo dejé medio abandonado pues por esa época pasé por el momento mas difícil de mi vida. Pero tras leer uno de los fic's mas interesantes del género crossover entre Fate y DxD. Puedo considerarla una pequeña brisa de genialidad pues se salió mucho de la norma.**_

 _ **Dejando de lado el tan usado "Isekai" o "mundo alterno", presentando a una pareja un tanto inusual que me enganchó de principio a fin.**_

 ** _Con ese sentimiento, reavivó mis deseos de continuar escribiendo esta historia. Donde igual me fui por otro estilo, donde muchos se decantan en los protagonistas masculinos. Yo preferí por alguien bastante maltratado por el fandom, derivado por los fanfics de traición. Por lo que Rias será la protagonista junto con el aspirante a héroe de la justicia._**

 ** _Este capítulo paso por una revisión, se corrigieron errores ortográficos y se le agrega algo de texto. Sin más me despido... esperando que disfruten de esta obra, tanto como yo disfruté el escribirla._**


	2. Primera Noche Final

Emiya Miyu abrió la puerta de su casa con tranquilidad, sabía que a esas horas de la mañana su hermano estaría dormido en el almacén del patio, por lo que dejó sus cosas en la entrada, ella tenía apenas 10 años de edad, su cabello negro estaba suelto pero una parte de él lo recogió con una coleta. Dos adornos sostenían parte de su flequillo dejando al descubierto un par de ojos ambarinos, quizás el único rasgo que compartía con el chico que era su único familiar con vida. Tanto ella como Shirou eran adoptados por la misma persona, aunque ella fue un par de años después que el pelirrojo, así que el joven se convirtió en su hermano mayor.

Caminó entre los pasillos del edificio, para entrar en el comedor, siguió hasta salir al patio y revisar en el almacén. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que su hermano no estaba durmiendo como siempre. Se dio la vuelta y regresó de nuevo al interior de la casa. Con un andar lento y cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, se acercó hasta el shoji de la habitación del joven.

Onii-chan... ¡Ya regresé! – habló la niña con voz fuerte

Esperó un momento esperando una respuesta de su familiar, pero extrañamente no hubo nada; tan sólo el silencio.

Tal vez continúa durmiendo – comentó en voz baja la pelinegra – Lo mejor será despertarlo antes de que Sakura-neesan llegué

Con esa decisión en su mente, corrió el shōji que separaba el pasillo de la habitación de su hermano, dio un paso vacilante dentro puesto que respetaba mucho el espacio personal de Shirou, se acercó con lentitud al bulto cubierto con mantas.

Onii-chan, despierta ya es de día – Miyu habló con lentitud mientras agitaba con sus manos al montón de mantas – ¡Onii-chan!... ¡Onii-chan!

Notó como se revolvieron las mantas, dando a entender que sus acciones estaban logrando el efecto deseado, continuo un poco más hasta que se levantaron lo suficiente para revelar a la persona que estaba bajo de ellos. Una mata de cabellos pelirrojos apareció primero mientras se deslizaban la tela de la manta, eso estaba bien, pero el rostro estoico de la pelinegra fue enrojeciendo al descubrir que la persona que se levantó no era su querido hermano mayor, ya que un par de voluminosos y bien formados pechos hicieron acto de presencia. Miyu parpadeo un par de veces antes de abandonar toda su calma para soltar un fuerte grito.

¡KYAAAAAAAA! – aquel grito hizo que Shirou se levantara abruptamente de su futón

Todavía adormilado no coordinó muy bien su vista, pero notó la presencia de su hermana quien estaba pegada contra una de las paredes, el rostro asustado de la niña fue suficiente para que despertara de golpe.

¡MIYU! – el joven se acercó asustado hacia la pelinegra - ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE OCURRE?!

Cuando la niña notó que su hermano estaba a su lado le miro directamente, un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, con una mano temblorosa señaló a un punto específico de la habitación, Shirou desvió su atención hacia el lugar donde apuntaba para sentir que el color abandonaba su rostro. Soltó un grito nada masculino, cuando notó que una adormilada Rias Gremory se tallaba los ojos de manera perezosa, pero lo peor de todo era el estado de desnudez que presentaba la demonio, un pequeño hilillo de sangre se presentó en su nariz.

Buenos días, Shirou – habló quedamente la pelirroja – ¿Qué vamos a desayunar el día de hoy?

Una carrera se escuchó provenir del pasillo, pronto una rubia se unía al trío que estaba en silencio dentro de la habitación del dueño de la casa. Ahora la atención estaba centrada en Lancer cuyas reveladoras ropas hicieron enrojecer mucho más a la impactada Miyu.

Mi.. Mi… - la pequeña niña tartamudeaba de la impresión - ¡MI HERMANO SE CONVIRTIO EN UN CASANOVA!

* * *

 _Archer acató la orden de su master lanzándose a una velocidad impresionante, en sus manos aparecieron dos espadas cortas, una de color blanco como la nieve y la otra tan negra como el cielo que estaba sobre ellos, en el metal podían verse patrones hexagonales en los mismo indicando que aquellas espadas eran de lo más especiales. Lancer ajusto su postura, no invocó su armadura, solamente apareció su lanza, aquello alerto al hombre que vestía de rojo y negro; levantó amabas armas para lanzar un certero ataque, la rubia rápidamente movió su propia arma, deteniendo con facilidad el filo de las dos espadas. La fuerza que imprimió Archer fue brutal, suficiente para hundir un poco los pies de su contrincante dentro de la tierra._

 _Un arquero que usa espadas – comentó con una sonrisa Lancer – Eso sí que es raro, pero no me parece extraño_

 _El hombre de tez morena sonrió con la misma intensidad que la hacía la rubia, de alguna forma las palabras de la mujer sonaban como una especie de halago a sus oídos. Sin irrespetar a su oponente soltó una respuesta._

 _Lo mismo digo con respecto a ti – Archer comentaba mientras imprimía más fuerza a sus espadas – Es raro de ver a una Lancer como tú, se me ocurren un par de mujeres, pero no eres la señora de la tierra de las sombras_

 _Lancer agudizó su vista para ante el comentario que lanzó el otro servant, con maestría movió su lanza desviando por completo las armas de su oponente quien dio un salto hacia atrás, la rubia estuvo a punto de continuar cuando Shirou habló hacia la acompañante de Archer._

 _¡Tohsaka! – grito un poco confundido el pelirrojo - ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! – la jovencita apretaba sus manos fuertemente - ¡¿Por qué estas atacándonos?!_

 _La pelinegra mantuvo silencio ante las palabras del joven pelirrojo, sus ojos estaban fijos sobre él, no mostraban ningún sentimiento aparte de la determinación a continuar con la batalla. Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente sobre los dos servant que combatía frente a ellos. La fiereza con la que se atacaban era brutal, la rubia Lancer continuó apretando con sus golpes, pronto un sonoro ¡crack! alertó a la master de Archer._

 _Una de las espadas del arquero de rojo, había colapsado ante la presión del arma de su oponente, sin ninguna simpatía por el arma dañada, la descartó tirándola al suelo, de la nada apareció otra con la misma apariencia. Aquello sorprendió a la mujer, Archer continuó intercambiando golpes sin descanso, los ojos esmeralda de la mujer notaron discretamente las aperturas que dejaba el peliblanco dentro de su defensa. Era una invitación directa a lastimarlo; pero su instinto indicaba lo contrario, debía de contenerse de aprovechar la ventaja que su enemigo le ofrecía._

 _Justo cuando la batalla escalaba en intensidad, algo perturbó por completo la concentración de ambos contendientes, una filosa estaca metálica apareció en medio de ellos dos, en uno de sus extremos se encontraba una cadena que se extendía hasta el muro de dónde provino. Los ojos de ambos se movieron por instinto siguiendo la cadena, justo sobre el muro se encontraba otra persona, su cabello violeta ondeaba con la brisa nocturna dando la apariencia de ser serpientes vivas, su vestimenta negra con bordes morados parecía haber sido sacadas de una tienda de lencería provocativa; pero lo más inquietante fue la máscara que cubría sus ojos. A pesar de estar ocultos podía percibirse la penetrante mirada bajo del mismo. Rin apretó su mano, claramente aquella figura femenina era un servant, si se unía a la batalla, no sabía que bando tomaría o si atacaría a todos por igual. Con una voz cargada de amargura llamó al arquero._

 _¡Baja tus armas Archer! – el hombre miro discretamente a la pelinegra – ¡La situación es desventajosa para nosotros!... ¡nos retiramos!_

 _Como gustes, Rin – su tono de voz indicaba un poco de desconfianza, que la chica pudo comprender – Es tu decisión._

 _Las espadas desaparecieron de las manos de Archer, Lancer se mantuvo en silencio e hizo lo mismo, pero sus ojos estaban todavía fijos en el hombre peliblanco. Se dio la vuelta para darles la espalda a Rias y Shirou; los ojos azules de la pelinegra miraban con atención a la pareja murmuro algo prácticamente inaudible para después ser tomada de la cintura por el peliblanco._

 _Deberías de prestarle algunas ropas – el comentario de Rin hizo que ambos pelirrojos parpadearan un par de veces – Digo… todavía estamos en invierno, como para que estes con el pecho descubierto_

 _Aquella sugerencia era de lo más extraña, Shirou estuvo a punto de dirigirse a la joven pelinegra, cuando ambos saltaron el muro de su casa y desaparecer en la noche, Lancer aún estaba en guardia ante la presencia de la otra mujer, el silencio se mantuvo unos instantes hasta que una nueva voz interrumpió todo._

 _¿Sempai? – Shirou sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando reconoció la voz que le llamo - ¿Se encuentra bien?_

 _Con pasos tambaleantes, apareció una jovencita, vistiendo el uniforme femenino de la escuela de Shirou, su cabello morado se movía lentamente cuando se acercaba, sus ojos estaban vidriosos debido a la preocupación que reflejaban y sus labios temblaban levemente. Era toda una belleza al igual que la pelinegra que abandonó el patio trasero de la residencia Emiya, Lancer apuntó su arma contra la nueva invitada, justo detrás de ella se colocó la mujer que vestía de manera provocativa, la estaca está muy cerca de la espalda de la rubia. Las palabras que siguieron cambiaron el rumbo de la situación._

 _Espera Rider – la jovencita detuvo a la mujer – Shirou-sempai… ¿Tu también eres un master?_

* * *

 _La habitación mostraba un ambiente llenó de tensión, Shirou revisaba un pequeño gavetero que tenía frente a él, buscando algunas prendas que pudiesen servir a su acompañante, por su parte Rias esperaba pacientemente sentada en el piso, para ella estar dentro de ese lugar era algo completamente fascinante pues el estilo del mismo era enteramente japonés y ella adoraba demasiado esa cultura. Sus ojos escaneaban a detalle, notando que solamente tenía lo indispensable para ser considerado un lugar de descanso, estaba feliz con eso pues la humildad y sencillez eran propios de los japoneses. Una escueta sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras que jugaba un poco con la maltratada falda de su vestido._

 _Es una pena que la ropa de Miyu no pueda servirte – comentó un poco apenado el joven – No tendrías que usar ropa de un chico._

 _La pelirroja guardó un poco de silencio cuando le dio una playera de manga larga completamente blanca, unos jeans un tanto gastados y unos tenis viejos. Toda esa ropa parecía ser de hace un par de años, la joven demonio los tomó con amabilidad y se dio la vuelta mientras sostenía su largo cabello con una de sus manos; mostrando su espalda hizo una petición un tanto incómoda para su anfitrión._

 _Shirou – Rias llamó la atención del pelirrojo - ¿Podrías bajar el cierre de mi vestido?_

 _Parpadeó un par de veces antes de agitar su cabeza, aquello hizo que tragara un poco de saliva, pero el joven accedió a la petición de la demonio, bajó el cierre con cuidado, pudo ver que este terminaba justo donde comenzaba el trasero de Rias, una vez hecho esto se dio la vuelta para buscar una muda propia._

 _Rias-san – Shirou se mostraba un poco nervioso – ¿Qué edad tienes?_

 _Era una duda que asaltaba a la mente del master de Lancer, pues le intrigaba la juventud de la demonio, pues su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado pero sus facciones claramente tenían un deje infantil que lentamente se perdía._

 _Tengo trece años – contestó con honestidad la joven Gremory – Apenas estoy en primero de secundaria_

 _¿En serio tienes trece años? – el joven se volvió para mirar a la pelirroja_

 _En ese preciso momento la jovencita estaba completamente desnuda, subiéndose los jeans que Shirou amablemente le había dado, viendo como estos le quedaban como guante, decidió que lo mejor era concentrarse en su propia muda de ropa. Sakura se encontraba, meditando la situación, todo era extraño aún para los estándares de la magia, primero aquel chico que era conocido como el "Falso Conserje de Homurahara" presenció de lleno una pelea de la guerra del santo grial, cuyas reglas indicaban que debería de ser asesinado por solo presenciarlo. Ya que al igual de la mayoría de los participantes del ritual, vigilaba la primera batalla desde una distancia segura. Dudó en un momento de vital importancia hasta que la voz de Rider le confirmó que acciones debía de tomar. Por eso se apresuró en ir en su rescate._

 _Ahora resultaba que su sempai era un master e invocó a un librado su primera batalla en el patio de su propia casa. Por un lado sentía alivio pero por otro eso le colocaba en una posición de desventaja pues su vida correría peligro durante la duración de la guerra. Todo eso le hizo suspirar fuertemente, el otro problema que tenía entre manos era la jovencita que estaba a su lado, ya que desprendía un aura extraña alrededor de ella. Uno que consideraba familiar de alguna forma, pero no sabía de donde era._

 _El sh_ _ō_ _ji se corrió para permitir que salieran tanto Shirou como Rias, quienes estaban propiamente vestidos y enfrentar el frío de la noche, fuera de la casa se encontraban Lancer, la mujer que fue identificada como Rider y la jovencita que parecía conocer al dueño de la casa, los ojos ambarinos del joven mostraban confusión y preocupación. Con cierto dolor se hizo una pregunta que incomodó bastante el ambiente._

 _Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí? – aquello sobresaltó a la mencionada._

 _Shirou pudo notar como su pregunta lastimaba un poco a su kouhai, eso le hizo lamentarse un poco por la falta de tacto; sin embargo necesitaba respuestas y probablemente ella las tendría._

 _Sempai… yo también soy una master – la pelimorada tomo uno de sus brazos con algo de vergüenza – La familia Matou también pertenece a un linaje de magos… y yo soy su representante._

 _Sus ojos se afilaron, el sentimiento de opresión que emitían rápidamente hacían que Sakura se sintiera todavía más herida._

 _Entonces, vienes a luchar – la dureza en las palabras de Shirou fue más que evidente._

 _¡NO! – Sakura respondió alarmada por la mirada que le dirigía Shirou – Y-Yo v-vine a protegerlo… ¡Es verdad!_

 _La jovencita de cabellos morados se acercó tambaleante, tomando con ambas manos los hombros del joven Emiya, los ojos de Sakura estaban al borde de las lágrimas, mostrando lo genuino de sus intenciones, Shirou relajó su postura para acaricia con suavidad el cabello de la chica. Logrando relajarle un poco pero dejando un regusto amargo en el paladar del chico_

 _Te creo – habló calmadamente, mientras que Sakura le miró con atentamente – Hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber… ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?_

* * *

 _Estaban sentados en el comedor de la residencia Emiya, cada ocupante de la habitación tenía curiosidad por lo que Sakura Matou tenía que revelarles, y eso ponía cierto peso incomodo en los hombros de la pelimorada, el sonido de los diversos trastes y platos rompía con el silencio reinante. El joven pelirrojo era sobre todo un buen anfitrión y preparaba un refrigerio para aligerar un poco la tensión dentro del lugar. Lancer y Rias miraban discretamente como el chico se movía con facilidad dentro de la cocina. Sakura por su parte mantenía la mirada en la mesa, ella no necesitaba verle directamente para saber lo que pasaba, pero todo se resumía a Rider._

 _La mujer que era la servant de la chica Matou, no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, a pesar de que no había intenciones hostiles por parte de la Lancer frente a ella, sus instintos no le permitían bajar la guardia, sintiendo algo que en mucho tiempo su cuerpo no experimentaba desde que estuvo con vida. El aura que emanaba de la mujer vestida de azul era nostálgico y familiar. Lancer estaba en una posición similar a Rider, para ella la presencia de la mujer de traje negro también le recordaba a alguien en su tiempo cuando estaba con vida, pero lo dejó pasar, puesto que sus recuerdos se mezclaban demasiado con algunos que le parecían ajenos, sentían que eran suyos, pero a la vez no. Había algo mal en su invocación, pero no descubría lo que era._

 _El aroma agradable del té hizo que toda la tensión desapareciera, el joven dueño de la casa llegaba con una charola llena de tazas con la humeante infusión, con cuidado coloco una taza en frente de todos, Rias fue la primera en tomar su bebida y dar un pequeño sorbo. Pronto su rostro se ilumino para dar otro un poco más profundo._

 _Shirou-san… ¡Esto está delicioso! – la demonio noble habló con entusiasmo - ¿Qué clase de mezcla es?_

 _No es ninguna mezcla especial – el chico respondía con algo de pena – Es de lo más simple y barato que hay en las tiendas_

 _Master, concuerdo con Rias-san – Lancer mostraba una ligera sonrisa – En vida jamás probé algo similar._

 _Sempai, es muy bueno con la cocina – Sakura alzaba su dedo enfatizando su punto – Los almuerzos que prepara son un manjar digno de un restaurante._

 _Rider imitó las acciones de las demás mujeres y al beber un poco se sonrojo levemente, Shirou estaba complacido de saber que algo tan simple ayudaba mucho a relajar las cosas, pronto todos prestaban atención a las cortas anécdotas que platicaba la pelimorada con alegría. Unos momentos pasaron antes de que el verdadero tema que debía tratar fuese tocado._

 _Shirou-sempai – el tono de voz de la joven master de Rider mostraba seriedad – Sabes ¿Que es la guerra del Santo Grial?_

 _Lancer no tuvo oportunidad de decirme de que trataba – Shirou respondía honestamente al mismo tiempo de que la rubia asentía – Pero supongo de que se trata de la copa legendaria de Jesús._

 _Se la llama Santo Grial - Sakura negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente – Pero dista mucho de lo que imaginas._

" _Siete Maestros y Siete Servant enfrentándose en una batalla campal para obtener la oportunidad de pedir un deseo"; esas fueron las palabras exactas que Sakura usó para describir lo que pasaba en Fuyuki, "Los servant eran héroes de otras épocas que tenían un deseo por cumplir y estos eran invocados por los Master para que fuesen sus representantes dentro de la misma guerra", Shirou se cruzaba de brazos mientras la jovencita continuaba narrando las cosas, "Solamente una pareja podía quedar de pie al final, solo un master y un servant… el master servía como ancla para servant, así que asesinarlo era el método más práctico", Rias notó como el cuerpo del joven se tensaba un poco ante esa idea. Finalmente "Nadie debía saber que era lo que ocurría y los testigos debían ser eliminados", con eso ultimo el pelirrojo golpeo la mesa con molestia._

 _Es una locura – Shirou se tomaba la cabeza - ¿Todo esto ocurriendo en la ciudad?_

 _Es un ritual que se repite cada sesenta años – la jovencita habló tratando de tranquilizar al chico – Han ocurrido cuatro encuentros antes… mi tío Kariya participó en la cuarta resultando ser el ganador de la misma._

 _¿Kariya-san? – los ojos ambarinos del dueño de la casa se posaron en la chica_

 _El y su servant Saber vencieron al final, pero descubrieron que el Grial estaba corrupto – Sakura bajó la mirada un tanto dolida – Nadie sabe sobre eso… pero con eso logró…. Bueno…_

 _No sabía si continuar con ese tema o esperar un mejor momento para decir lo que descubrió su tío esa fatídica noche._

 _Dime, quien es el organizador de este encuentro – Shirou se mostraba un tanto inquieto - ¿Por qué tanto secretismo con este ritual?_

 _La familia Ainsworth – las palabras de Sakura fueron precisas – Ellos son los que propusieron el ritual en Fuyuki, todavía no sabemos que es lo que buscan con esto… Sempai – la jovencita miró en dirección del pelirrojo - ¿Qué es lo que harás?_

 _El silencio nuevamente reino dentro del comedor, para que toda la atención se centrará en el único hombre de la habitación, Shirou meditaba buscando una solución a todo esto; aún tenía el problema de Rias y lastimosamente ya estaba involucrada dentro de la guerra, si no participaba en la misma la vida de la joven pelirroja estaría en peligro, algo que no se podía permitir de ninguna manera._

 _Pelearé – aquellas palabras mostraban la determinación del joven – Aunque eso provoque que termine enfrentándome contigo… Sakura._

 _Un deje de dolor apareció en los ojos de la misma chica, era algo que se esperaba de todas formas; apretó un poco sus manos fue cuando Rider tomó su hombro dándole el apoyo necesario para que tomara una decisión._

 _Y-Yo n-no quiero l-luchar en contra t-tuya – las titubeantes palabras de la chica hicieron eco en el corazón de Shirou – Rider sabe que no tengo un deseo para pedir… por eso ¿te gustaría formar una alianza conmigo?_

* * *

 _Rin se encontraba taciturna al momento de arribar a su hogar, las cosas se habían complicado en las últimas horas, nunca esperó ser elegida como master en la guerra del Santo Grial, de hecho, no deseaba luchar en ella. Su padre fue participante en la cuarta guerra, siendo asesinado justo antes de que terminara. Cuando recibió la noticia de su fallecimiento fue un evento muy doloroso para ella, aquel hombre era su ideal a seguir. Elegante e inteligente, todos sus movimientos estaban calculados a la perfección. ¿Por qué alguien tan perfecto como él murió de aquella manera? Lo peor de todo fue que la persona que lo asesino fue nada más y nada menos que su adorado Tío Kariya, su madre se mantuvo impasible y tranquila; no derramó ninguna lagrima durante su funeral. Tampoco mostró odio o repulsión cuando "aquel hombre" como ahora le llamaba se apareció junto a Sakura._

 _Ella lo odiaba, como un hombre sin ningún talento como él logró salir vencedor en ese ritual… pero lo que más odiaba en el mundo fue que la muerte de su padre jamás sería vengada._

 _¿Rin? – la suave voz de su madre le llamó desde las escaleras - ¿Eres tú?_

 _La pelinegra miro en dirección de donde le llamaban, pudo ver a su madre parada con una mirada llena de preocupación en su rostro, Aoi Tohsaka bajó lentamente por las escaleras. La joven maga endureció un poco su mirada ante la presencia de su madre algo que ella notó casi al instante._

 _Me tenías preocupada – comentó amablemente la mujer – Ya es muy tarde para que andes por las calles._

 _Lo sé – Rin contesto de manera cortante – La guerra apenas ha comenzado y esperaba derrotar al menos a un master en la primera noche._

 _Tu padre nunca abandonó la seguridad de nuestra casa – Aoi intentó acercarse a su hija – Todavía es tan segura como en la guerra que participó._

 _Aun así, fue asesinado… ¿Verdad? – los ojos azules de la chica se enfrentaron a los castaños de su madre – No pienso cometer el mismo error que él._

 _Debes de entender… - la mujer alzó su mano para acariciar a su hija - Me preocupa tu bienestar..._

 _La joven Tohsaka reaccionó de manera violenta, con un manotazo impidió el acercamiento de la mujer mayor para mirarle con rencor, Aoi miró dolida como su propia hija rechazaba el contacto directo, pero mantuvo la calma y dio un paso hacia atrás. Esa forma de actuar de su madre era lo que más le desagradaba a Rin, siempre tan sumisa, siempre tan callada, si tan sólo fuese más asertiva y con mayor carácter; tal vez las cosas hubiesen cambiado con respecto a lo ocurrido hace diez años._

 _Subió las escaleras ignorando por completo a la mujer que le dio la vida, todo eso fue visto por Aoi quien mantuvo silencio sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Allí se quedó hasta ver que su hija desaparecía por los pasillos de su mansión._

 _Tokiomi… nuestra hija ha cambiado tanto – se lamentó la mujer antes de llorar desconsoladamente - Kariya-san si tan sólo pudieses decirle la verdad._

 _El llanto de la mujer pudo ser escuchado por la propia Rin desde dentro de su habitación, por dentro la propia causante de la profunda tristeza por la que pasaba Aoi, se lamentaba por ser lastimarla tanto; pero no tenía opción cuando vio que los_ _ **command spell**_ _aparecieron en su mano derecha, aquella criptica forma de un arco, supo que se metía en algo muy turbio y emocionalmente demandante; una vez que uno de los representantes de la familia Ainsworth confirmó su participación supo que tenía la oportunidad de cumplir su más grande deseo. Ya que podría traer de vuelta a su padre de la muerte misma._

 _¿No crees que estas siendo dura con tu madre? – la voz de Archer se escuchó dentro de su cabeza – Ella estaba muy preocupada por tí_

 _Debo de serlo si quiero sobrevivir – comento amargamente Rin mientras se dejaba caer en su cama – Archer… ¿en verdad tengo posibilidades de ganar?_

 _Te lo dije cuando me invocaste – el arquero se manifestó en su forma física – Eres un mago de primera clase, el mejor maestro que pudo invocarme_

 _Me refiero si soy capaz de asesinar – la pelinegra se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su servant – En especial a aquellos dos…_

 _Eres capaz de hacerlo si quieres cumplir tu deseo – el hombre respondió con seguridad – Cuando llegue el momento…_

 _Con esas últimas palabras la joven maga decidió dar por terminada su primera noche dentro de la guerra del santo grial, la mirada de Archer se mantuvo unos instantes para después prestar atención a la ventana y mirar el cielo nocturno._

 _Las cosas son diferentes desde aquella vez – comentó para sí mismo el servant del arco – Sobre todo… aquella mujer… iguales, pero a la vez diferentes._

* * *

Miyu mantenía una actitud de desconfianza con la mujer mayor y la pelirroja, quienes tranquilamente estaban sentadas en el lugar opuesto de la niña, el ambiente dentro del comedor era bastante tenso pues Rias tenía puesta ropa de su propio hermano, Lancer miraba con atención la situación encontrándola interesante y divertida a la vez. La joven demonio noble sonreía apaciblemente ante la actitud de la pequeña Miyu, por un lado, luchaba internamente para no saltar y abrazarla con fuerza por lo adorable que se veía. Supo al instante que ella amaba a su querido hermano mayor con fuerza, tanto que sentir celos por la presencia de las dos extrañas dentro de su casa disparaba esos sentimientos.

El dueño de la casa se concentraba en preparar el desayuno tanto para él como para sus nuevos acompañantes; justo en esos momentos se escuchó "Buenos días, perdón por la intromisión".

La presencia de Sakura fue una bendición disfrazada, pues la hermana menor de Shirou rápidamente corrió al lado de la jovencita pelimorada para abrazarle preocupada, Rias se levantó levemente de su asiento con una expresión de celos adornando sus facciones. Los ojos violeta de la joven Matou parpadearon un par de veces confundida por las repentinas acciones de la pequeña niña.

¡Sakura-neechan! – Miyu estaba a punto de romper en llanto - ¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan!... ¡Se ha convertido en un casanova!

¿Casanova? – Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de pena ante las reacciones de la pequeña pelinegra

¡Trajo a casa a dos mujeres extranjeras! – la pequeña niña señalo en dirección de Lancer y Rias - ¡Son sus amantes!

Shirou estuvo a punto de dejar caer la charola con el almuerzo al escuchar la acusación que su querida hermana menor le hizo en su contra, Rias se limitó a reír nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla, claro que sus mejillas enrojecieron furiosamente pero pudo ocultar a la perfección la vergüenza de ser llamada "amante", por su parte Lancer continuaba tranquilamente sentada en su posición, para después aclarar el malentendido.

Miyu-san, creo que ha malentendido la situación- la rubia habló con calma – Soy amiga cercana de su padre, aunque tenía años que dejé de verlo, pensé que sería bueno vistarle…

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por la increíble coartada que su servant había ideado para engañar a su hermana menor, solamente esperaba que Miyu se tragara todo el cuento.

Si es verdad que hay con la otra mujer – los ojos ambarinos de la niña estaban fijos en Rias

A pesar de su apariencia, mi hija solo tiene trece años – Lancer sonrío, mientras que la demonio parpadeo un par de veces – lo que ocurre con ella es que padece de sonambulismo… ¿no es cierto Rias?

Ahora quien estaba sorprendida era la propia pelirroja, pues la rubia le incluyo en la mentira; eso le facilitaba bastante las cosas por lo que decidió que lo mejor era continuar con lo que Lancer había preparado.

Claro que sí, mamá- Rias se mostraba un poco nerviosa – Suele pasarme cuando duermo en lugares desconocidos

Aún una chica de preparatoria no debería de domir en la misma habitación – Miyu todavía mostraba algo de desconfianza - ¿Verdad que sí? , Sakura-neechan

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente, decidiendo se decirle la verdad a la hermana menor de su anfitrión; aunque podía negarse, ver las graciosas reacciones de la niña eran algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Miyu-chan – la mencionada tuvo un pequeño espasmo al escuchar su nombre – Yo en realidad tengo trece años, apenas voy en primero de secundaria

Todo se volvió silencio, la pequeña Miyu Emiya trataba de procesar la recién información que su ahora huésped le proporcionó, su boca se abria y cerraba como tratando de decir algo, pronto su atención pasó de Rias a Sakura y a la inversa; la joven Matou suspiro sonoramente mientras que la demonio noble mantenía su sonrisa. Algo inesperado sucedió en ese momento, con pasos lentos Miyu se coloco frente a Rias para despues hacer una exagerada reverencia.

Por favor… - la niña se hablaba quedamente - ¡DIGAME COMO LO HIZO!

¿Hacer qué? – la pelirroja ladeo su cabeza confundida

¡Para tener el cuerpo de una adulta! – Miyu tomo una de las manos de la demonio mirándola con ojos esperanzadores - ¡DÍGAME SU SECRETO MAESTRA!

Lancer ahora era quien trataba de contener la risa, Rias miro a Sakura quien solo negó con la cabeza, mientras que Shirou terminaba de servir el almuerzo que comerían esa mañana. La situación continuó con normalidad, Miyu se retiró para ponerse su uniforme escolar dejando solos a los mayores de la casa. Nuevamente la tensión volvió a llenar el ambiente pues debían determinar que hacer en estos momentos.

Shirou-sempai – Sakura miraba con preocupación al pelirrojo – Debe de hacer algo con Miyu-chan, ella no puede permanecer en la casa mientras dura la guerra.

Opino lo mismo… Shirou – Lancer secundó a la pelimorada en sus palabras – Estar aquí la pone en peligro, no sabemos cómo actuaran los demás maestros e incluso es probable que la usen como rehén – la rubia mantuvo su seriedad – Como parte de nuestro pacto, haré todo lo posible por protegerlos a los dos.

Shirou contempló las palabras de su servant, Rias se mantuvo expectante a la situación notando como el chico se debatía internamente en las opciones que tenía, por un lado ambos eran huérfanos que no tenían parientes para enviar a su hermana menor y por otro no podía dejarla mucho tiempo en las casa de sus amigas de la escuela, fue cuando la pelirroja tomó la palabra.

Yo puedo protegerla mientras esté en la casa – la atención se centró en la demonio – En eso no tengo problema… y mientras Lancer-san esté aquí dudo que nos ataquen.

Ese era un buen punto, Shirou miró a la rubia quien asintió levemente, después a Sakura quien bajó la mirada un poco pensando la proposición de la joven demonio.

Las reglas dictan que las batallas se lleven durante la noche – comentó la joven Matou habló mientras contemplaba el piso – La mayoría actúa de acuerdo a esas reglas… el otro punto está la situación con Lancer-san…

Ese era otro problema que tenían enfrente, de alguna forma la invocación de la sirviente de la lanza no podía transformase en su forma astral, quedándose anclada en su forma física, lo cual complicaba mucho la situación del joven pelirrojo, para ello Rider protegería a los dos jóvenes mientras estuviesen juntos, pues la sirviente de la caballería priorizaría a Sakura en todo momento por lo que el chico Emiya estaba a su suerte , para la molestia de la jovencita. Entonces la proposición de Rias le venía como anillo al dedo pues demostró que podía hacerle frente a un servant mucho mejor que cualquier mago, así que proteger a Miyu contra algún atacante sería fácil para ella.

Muchas gracias, Rias-san – el dueño de la casa Emiya se inclinó respetuosamente – Por favor cuide a mi hermana

Me salvó la vida la noche anterior y me está brindando alojamiento – la demonio agito sus manos frente a ella bastante apenada – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Un problema menos, ahora restaba que debían de hacer con Rin Tohsaka y eso afectaba a ambos jóvenes de manera distinta, ya que los tres asistían a la misma escuela, tomando en cuenta las palabras de Sakura, ella no haría nada a plena luz del día, pero eso no garantizaba nada después de clases. Shirou suspiró pesadamente haciendo que la atención se centrara en él. Todo eso se interrumpió cuando Miyu apareció en el comedor para retirarse a la escuela.

Bueno, onii-chan… Sakura-neechan – la niña se despedía alegremente – eto… - su atención se centró en Lancer - ¿Cómo se llaman?

La rubia parpadeo un par de veces, toda la agitación le habían hecho olvidarse de presentarse apropiadamente fue cuando el recuerdo de una mujer de cabellos platinados apareció en su cabeza, no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, aunque fuese la primera vez que la veía.

Irisviel – Lancer contestó con una sonrisa – Puedes llamarme Iri… así lo hacía tu padre.

Rias – la pelirroja fue la siguiente en responder – ¿Puedo acompañarte a la escuela?

Miyu asintió con algo de duda, pero sonrió al ver que pasaría un poco más de tiempo con la jovencita, tal vez tenga suerte y obtenga los secretos para tener un cuerpo como el de ella.

¿Entonces nos vamos? – la demonio se levantó de su lugar – Adelante Miyu-chan… Guíanos a nuestro destino.

* * *

Shirou y Sakura caminaban en silencio; a pesar de que Rias cuidaría a Miyu durante su trayecto eso no evitaba que se sintieran preocupados, más la joven Matou pues consideraba a la niña como una verdadera hermana menor, ella conoció a los dos hermanos hacía cerca de cinco años, durante el último año de la primaria. Su Tío Kariya se la llevó consigo un poco antes de que la cuarta guerra del Santo Grial terminase, justamente en el antepenúltimo día. Esa noche el hombre ingresó junto a su servant a la mansión Matou, su abuelo Zouken había hecho un trato con su hijo por la seguridad de la pequeña Sakura. A pesar de su tierna edad, sabía la verdad sobre su situación.

Ella fue dada en adopción como un obsequio de su familia biológica, pues los magos sólo pasaban sus conocimientos a los primogénitos y los que seguían eran dejados en las tinieblas de la ignorancia o dados a otras familias para mejorar los rasgos genéticos de las mismas, ese fue el caso de Sakura, los Matou estaban al borde de la desaparición como familia de Magos, el último con talento para la magia era su tío, Kariya Matou; pero él no estaba de acuerdo con seguir ese camino pues el estilo de magia de los Matou era a los ojos del hombre, "Denigrante y Repulsivo". Cuando se enteró de que la pequeña Sakura fue adoptada por su familia, rápidamente intervino para evitar que le lastimara.

Fue demasiado tarde, eso se volvería una cruz para el hombre por los años venideros, a pesar de eso la pelimorada no odiaba su vida. La noche en que fue salvada definitivamente, Zouken rompió con su parte del trato e retomo el "adiestramiento" con la pequeña niña. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de comenzar, Kariya hizo que su servant usara su noble phantasm en contra de su propio padre. El anciano y repulsivo hombre nunca se esperó que su hijo fuese capaz de invocar al mejor de las siete clases. El caballero de la Espada, Saber, fue quien respondió y lo peor de todo era la identidad de bajo el yelmo de aquella armadura roja con plateado.

Mordred, el caballero de la traición… el hijo ilegitimo de Arthur Pendragon; más bien hija ilegítima pues ese era su verdadero género. Lo peor para Zouken, fue el servant simpatizó con Sakura y no dudo en aceptar la petición de su maestro, puede que fuese considerado un traidor, pero incluso ella tenía un corazón que odiaba las injusticias. Por eso al saber la naturaleza real de adiestramiento de Sakura, sintió tanto odio y repulsión contra el anciano mago que lo hizo desaparecer en la violenta luz carmesí de su espada Clarent.

Ese fue el final de la ambición de los Matou, no importaba si no ganaban la guerra, el objetivo de Kariya ya estaba cumplido, lo que pasó después solo lo supo por los relatos de su tío quien ahora se hizo cargo de ella, buscó a un mago especializado en medicina, para al menos revertir parte del proceso al que fue sometida, aunque el color de sus cabellos o de sus ojos nunca regresaron a la normalidad, al menos estos últimos mostraban más vida que antes, pues ya no eran opacos como en esos días.

Decidieron que lo mejor era vivir en otra ciudad dejando atrás todo, no fue hasta hace unos pocos años y una carta que recibió el propio Kariya que regresaron a Fuyuki. Pero residiendo en otra sección de la ciudad, ella se reconectó con su madre quien les buscó para arreglar medianamente las cosas entre ellas, el problema era su hermana mayor.

Rin Tohsaka era la heredera de su familia biológica… y le guardaba rencor solo porque su padre murió a manos del hombre que le salvó del infierno que su propio progenitor le hizo vivir al darla a los Matou. Sakura prefirió olvidar y seguir adelante; pero su hermana mayor tomó el camino contrario. Ante los ojos de la maga Tohsaka, ambas hermanas eran enemigas declaradas. Su encuentro con Shirou fue toda una causalidad, ella buscaba algún lugar donde comprar vivires para preparar la cena de esa noche, ella todavía se perdía en la ciudad a pesar de haber nacido allí, quería sorprender a su tío pero su situación empeoró al perderse entre las calles. Casi al borde de un ataque de nervios apareció aquel chico que se volvería importante para ella.

El pelirrojo le estuvo mirando fijamente antes de actuar en su ayuda, ese simple evento aleatorio fue el punto de partida para una entrañable amistad y posiblemente para algo más. Su tío aprobaba eso, ya que el hombre sólo deseaba la felicidad de ella por sobre todas las cosas.

¿Sakura? – la jovencita se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de pelirrojo - ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Eh?... Sempai – Sakura vio como el rostro del chico estaba muy cerca de ella

Es que hace algunos momentos tu rostro se tornó muy serio – Shirou hablo un poco preocupado

Estaba recordando algo – la pelimorada se tomó una de sus mejillas – Sempai, ¿Qué haremos con Tohsaka-sempai?

Ahora era Shirou quien se tornaba serio, también estaba pensando que hacer en esos momentos, pues ahora eran enemigos; esperaba poder dialogar con ella, pero al recordar la mirada que le dirigió cuando le habló supo que la joven maga estaba de acuerdo con continuar la batalla. Sin darse cuenta notaron como el resto de los alumnos les miraban de cerca, pues se detuvieron a mitad del camino y estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Dando una impresión equivocada de lo que pasaba con ellos dos. Rin les miraba a la distancia, sus ojos solo mostraron dureza. Pero se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Las clases de ese día ocurrieron sin ningún cambio, increíblemente Rin nunca cruzó caminos con ellos a lo largo que duró la escuela, como si también evitara cualquier encuentro con ellos dos. No sabían si sentir alivio o preocuparse más pues tal vez planeaba alguna estrategia en contra de ellos dos, caminaron con tranquilidad hasta la salida de la escuela, solo para encontrarse con Lancer esperándolos pacientemente, Shirou tuvo que disimular su sonrojo pues la rubia se había vestido con las ropas de su difunto padre, aquel traje le quedaba muy ajustado a su cuerpo, resaltando por completo lo hermoso que era, también estaba el hecho de la deslumbrante belleza que tenía por sus rasgos extranjeros.

Aquello no sólo llamó la atención de Shirou, sino también del resto de los alumnos que salieron a esa misma hora para irse a sus respectivos hogares o actividades que hacían después de clases.

¡Iri-san! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? – el joven pelirrojo se acercó presuroso a su servant.

Vine a recogerlo, ¿Acaso estuvo eso mal? – la obvia respuesta de la rubia hizo suspirar al par de chicos – Rias-san sugirió eso… ella misma fue por su hermana menor.

Ya veo… es una buena idea – Sakura meditó un poco antes de continuar- Sempai, deberíamos de apurarnos antes de que anochezca más.

Asintió discretamente mientras el trío empezó a moverse en dirección a la casa del chico, sobre el techo de la escuela se encontraba Rin, observando fijamente los movimientos del grupo que se alejaba. De la nada aquel hombre de ropas color carmesí se manifestó físicamente.

¿Está bien que no hagas nada? – Archer preguntaba quedamente mientras que la pelinegra le daba la espalda – Pudiste aprovechar para atacarle.

Sakura… ella también es un participante – Rin tomo la reja con una de sus manos – Pude notarlo…

¿Esto complica más las cosas? – el caballero del arco se cruzó de brazos – Porque te noto alterada…

Tomé mi decisión – la heredera de los Tohsaka apretaba con fuerza el metal de la reja – Tengo que ganar esta guerra a como dé lugar… no importa si es contra ese tipo o la pelirroja que rescató anoche… - varias gotas de sangre mancharon el piso bajo sus pies -…mucho menos mi propia hermana menor… de ser necesario los mataré a todos.

Archer mantuvo la calma, aunque podía sentir el odio que se asomaba en el corazón de su compañera dentro de la guerra que estaban luchando. Muy dentro el héroe se preguntaba si la decisión de Rin iba por el camino correcto, pues si continuaba andando en él, terminaría haciendo cosas que quizás le provocaran cicatrices que no desaparecerán durante toda su vida.

La misma escena que veía Rin y su servant; era presenciada por otra pareja quienes encontraron la situación bastante interesante, sin embargo, uno de ellos compartía los mismos sentimientos de odio hacia uno del grupo que de alejaba. Más en específico hacia Sakura.

Vaya, veo que estas muy motivado- comentó con sorna uno de los dos individuos- eso habla muy bien de ti.

¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no estarlo? – respondió el otro de forma burlona – Esta es una oportunidad de oro… por fin tengo los medios para vengarme por lo qué le pasó a mi familia.

Mmm… venganza, esa siempre ha sido una buena motivación – la otra persona se dio la vuelta para desaparecer completamente – Mientras continúes alimentándome con esas delicias… te seguiré hasta el mismo infierno.

Pronto el lugar se quedó en silencio, mientras que la única persona que quedó solo esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa, se dio la vuelta para planear sus siguientes movimientos. Lo que estaba claro era quienes serían sus primeros objetivos dentro de esta guerra que se luchaba bajo la noche misma. Rias caminaba tranquila por las calles de la ciudad de Fuyuki, aclimatándose al ambiente que rodeaba al lugar, desde que llegó pudo sentir un leve rechazo hacia su persona; no de parte de las personas que le miraban con atención por sus marcados rasgos extranjeros, más bien era como si el mismo mundo no aceptase su existencia.

Era como sentir un enorme peso en sus hombros y que no podía quitárselo encima, pero esa sensación era mucho mejor al sentimiento de traición que se encontraba en su corazón. Se detuvo un momento en su caminata pues una pequeña punzada en su pecho emergió tras rememorar los eventos que la condujeron a ese mundo. ¿Por qué su padre haría eso? La joven Gremory entendía de antemano que su especie tenía un bajo porcentaje de natalidad, mucho más que el resto de las demás especies, comprendía que siendo una mujer debía de concebir a la siguiente generación e incluso dar un heredero digno que pudiera tomar las riendas del liderazgo de su familia al momento de que ella decidiese retirarse del mismo; pero ella deseaba hacerlo con alguien a quien amara genuinamente y que correspondiera sus sentimientos de la misma forma.

Siendo una demonio noble y de una prestigiosa casa como la suya; solo era vista como un trofeo a obtener para los ambiciosos, un peldaño más en la escalera a hacia un poder mucho mayor.

Por eso pensaba pedir que le permitiesen ir al mundo humano cuando tuviera la edad suficiente y empezar la búsqueda de su séquito de sirvientes. Obtener las armas para al menos entorpecer las intenciones de aquellos que buscasen desposarla por los motivos erróneos. Ahora esa opción estaba fuera de su alcance pues no sabía si las personas o seres vivos de este mundo aceptarían el sistema de las evil pieces.

Sumida en sus pensamientos notó que estaba frente a la primaria de Miyu, fue extraño cuando arribaron en la mañana pues destacó mucho entre el alumnado que entraba e incluso vio como la pelinegra fue rodeada por sus compañeras de clase para averiguar más sobre ella. Fue cuando una presencia ominosa se cernió sobre todo el inmueble, algo extraño estaba pasando y la propia Rias lo intuyo al instante. Con algo de temor decidió meterse dentro para revisar lo que ocurría en la escuela. Tan solo pasar por las puertas que daban al interior tuvo que taparse la nariz, el olor a sulfuro era demasiado penetrante para su olfato, tanto que deseaba devolver su estómago.

Con solo avanzar un poco supo que estaba en un lugar mucho peor que el infierno mismo, varios niños estaban desmayados en los pasillos, otros dentro de los salones.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, la necesidad de encontrar a la hermana menor del joven que le ayudó se apoderó de ella, no tardó mucho hasta dar con Miyu quien al igual que el resto de los niños se encontraba dormida dentro su salón. Se acercó tan rápido como pudo, puso una de sus manos sobre su frente y otra en su espalda. Respiraba con algo de dificultad y su temperatura estaba muy por debajo de lo normal.

¡¿Oh?! – una voz se escuchó detrás de ella - ¿Alguien todavía puede moverse dentro de este lugar?

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encarar al que era responsable de lo que ocurrió dentro de la primaria, el sol descendía en el horizonte y pronto daría paso a la noche, sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que encontró, vestido con ropas que le recordaban a una mezcla de bufón con el sombrerero loco de la historia de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Con una sonrisa cínica y en su mano poseía unas enormes tijeras las cuales estaban manchadas con sangre, misma que escurría hasta manchar el suelo.

Es extraño… tu… me das la impresión de ser como yo – el hombre ladeo su cabeza mientras entrecerraba sus ojos – Mmm… es extraño… muy extraño…

¡¿Quién eres?! – la pelirroja se interpuso entre el extraño y Miyu - ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE HAZ HECHO EN ESTE LUGAR?!

Bueno… necesitaba mana – la respuesta venía acompañada de una cruel sonrisa – Y el mejor maná es el de los niños… tenía que aprovechar que nadie actúa hasta caer la noche… pero me entretuve un poco "jugando" con mi comida.

Rias sintió un escalofrío sobre su cuerpo, no sólo por la implicación de las palabras de aquel extraño sujeto sino por la indiferencia mezclada con burla en la manera en que lo dijo. La jovencita apretó sus manos con fuerza, dejando entre ver cómo le disgustaba el hecho de como actuaba el extraño personaje. El hombre le miró fijamente por unos instantes para después lanzarse rápidamente sobre la jovencita. Tomada por sorpresa, Rias decidió mantenerse en su posición debido a que, si se movía, Miyu saldría lastimada, las tijeras se movieron a velocidad frenética, con la intención de cortar la piel de la demonio noble, el filo del arma cumplió con su propósito, la pelirroja tuvo que soportar el dolor por el bienestar de la hermana menor de Shirou.

¡JA, JA, JA! – la estruendosa sonrisa del atacante de Rias se escuchó por todo el salón - ¡ERES RESISTENTE! ¡DEFINIITIVAMENTE ERES COMO YO!

Repitió varias veces la acción cortando profundamente el cuerpo de la jovencita quien se mantuvo firme en su lugar, el extraño payaso se deleitaba con la férrea voluntad de Rias pues eso le permitía atacarle a placer. Pronto sintió como era arrojado hacia atrás por la energía mágica de la propia pelirroja, pero a pesar de eso mantuvo su sonrisa sardónica en el rostro.

Respiraba con dificultad, el dolor sobre su cuerpo y el haber expulsado violentamente su poder demoniaco hacía mella en su resistencia, la joven heredera de los Gremory no era del tipo combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo, como demonio noble poseía una fuerza muy superior al humano promedio eso sumado a una resistencia también mayor. Pero desde que presenció de primera mano lo que eran capaces los servant en cuestión de combate, eso le dejaba en total desventaja. El hombre se incorporó como si nada hubiese pasado. Rias tomó a la inconsciente Miyu para lanzarse por la ventana más cercana. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió sus alas de demonio para amortiguar su caída, no podía dejar al descubierto su naturaleza pues no sabía cómo reaccionarían al saberlo.

Una vez en el suelo pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero el sonido de unos vidrios rompiéndose le alertaron de lo peor, pero lo que sucedió estuvo más allá de su propia imaginación. Justo frente a sus ojos, uno de los alumnos compañeros de la hermana menor de Shirou, había sido arrojado al vació como si nada, dejo a la pequeña niña en el suelo para abalanzarse sobre el otro niño y rescatarlo. De la nada, a centímetros de conseguir su objetivo una explosión ocurrió frente a Rias.

Dando comienzo a la segunda noche de la Guerra del Santo Grial…

* * *

 _ **Bueno segundo capítulo revisado de la historia; corrigiendo algunos errores ortográficos y agregando pequeñas cosas. Ahora muchos se preguntan porque Shirou no invocó a Saber, la respuesta es simple me encanta más Arturia Lancer (Lanturia para aquellos que jugamos Fate/Grand Order) aunque existen dos versiones de ella, esta sería una versión distinta al Lion King de la sexta singularidad. Mostrando un poco más de emociones y claramente no será material romántico para la historia.**_

 _ **Con esto termino la mudanza, la siguiente actualización, el capítulo 3, se dará en un par de días. Ya con ello trataré de hacer una actualización semanal, pues aprovecharé algo de tiempo libre en el trabajo para escribir.**_

 _ **Sin más me despido... con un pequeño regalo extra.**_

* * *

 _ **Omake.**_

Debía de admitir que la idea de aceptar aquel rating game era una locura, hace cuatro años Rias desapareció repentinamente de la fiesta en su mansión. La buscaron en cada rincón de la Tierra, pero sin lograr ningún resultado. Tanta fue la tensión que se derivó de ese hecho que casi se reactivaba la "Gran Guerra", pues Sirzechs desarrolló una paranoia que incluso creyó que la secuestró una de las otras dos facciones. Pero todo eso cambió cuando ella apareció en la puerta de su propia casa.

La que alguna vez fue una niña dio paso a una verdadera amazona; sí están leyendo perfectamente bien, los ojos aquamarina que alguna vez reflejaron amabilidad y coquetería; ahora mostraban una férrea voluntad que sólo un guerrero podría transmitir. Pero allí no terminaba eso, sino que regresó con varios sirvientes bajo su mando.

Su reina... una mujer tan hermosa que gobernaba una tierra cubierta por las sombras...

Su alfil... una niña pequeña que disfrutaba de leer cuentos para niños...

Su torre... un conquistador capaz de invocar a todo su leal ejercito...

Su caballero... aquel que presenció los últimos momentos del "Único y Futuro Rey"

Y su peón... alguien que buscaba salvar a todos los que su vista alcanzara a divisar...

El tercer hijo de la casa Phenex debió de acatar a lo que su instinto le gritaba, pero pudo más su inflado ego que su razón. Y eso derivó en una masacre unilateral, quizás en otro mundo, "esa masacre" la daría su séquito; pero en este no era ese idílico lugar. Por lo que ahora estaba enfrentando al peón de su inalcanzable prometida.

Su cabello blanco, sus ojos fríos que le miraban debajo de su capucha roja... sólo alcanzó a escuchar antes de que su vista se nublara por la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

 _ **Entonces... ¿Serás capaz de seguirme el ritmo?**_

 _ **¡CHRONOS ROSE!**_

Ophis aplaudió un par de veces cuando los créditos finales empezaron a salir a través de la pantalla frente a ella. Zeltrech rió un poco al notar el entusiasmo en la mirada de la diosa dragón.

\- Definitivamente sería algo digno de presenciar - comentó la pequeña pelinegra con una sonrisa

\- No te preocupes - repuso el hechicero jovialmente - Ten otro para que lo admires.

Lanzó una piedra de cristal de la cuál empezó a salir proyectada otras imagenes... las cuales llamaron plenamente su atención. Todas con música de Yuki Kajiura, de la nada sacó un enorme tazón repleto de palomitas y disfrutó de una nueva realidad.


	3. Segunda Noche Inicio

El estruendo resonó por toda la escuela haciendo que esta se cimbrara violentamente debido a la potencia de la explosión de la cual ocurrió, algunos vidrios se rompieron; otros solamente se quebraron un poco, pero el mayor daño estaba en el lugar del impacto, Rias salía violentamente despedida hacia el suelo, su cuerpo mostraba graves quemaduras y profundas laceraciones; por lo más impactante fue estar cubierta de pies a cabeza de un color rojo carmesí. A pesar de su juventud, dentro de la sociedad de demonios del inframundo, escuchó los rumores acerca del sobrenombre con el que en un futuro sería reconocida. "La princesa de la ruina carmesí", irónicamente aquel rojo carmín se volvería un color que instintivamente rechazaría por completo… era el color de la sangre. Y peor aún la sangre de un inocente.

Cayó aparatosamente en el suelo, tras el golpe, sus pulmones sacaron todo el aire que contenían, para rápidamente buscar nuevamente llenarse del vital oxigeno sumado a que sus oídos zumbaban por el fuerte estallido, todo eso contribuyó a que no pudiera ponerse en pie. De la nada vio como aquel bufón bajo tranquilamente al patio, en sus manos cargaba a otro niño, quien dormía plácidamente a pesar de estar en manos de aquella persona. Pudo ver que movía los labios, hablándole de manera burlona, no podía escuchar claramente lo que le decía, pero intuyo las palabras de aquel sujeto.

" **Vaya… soportaste muy bien mi pequeño regalo… veamos si lo vuelves a hacer…"**

Vio como aquel ser invocaba su propia energía mágica para después introducirla dentro del cuerpo de aquel pequeño, de la nada el sonido de un tic-tac llenó el ambiente, sin ninguna preocupación por la seguridad del niño la arrojó desinteresadamente hacia la demonio, con ello supo lo que realmente pasó la vez anterior. Había convertido al primer niño en una especie de dispositivo explosivo, ahora nuevamente lo hacía y estaba incapaz de hacer algo.

No, si era capaz de detener aquel despiadado ataque en contra de ella, pero no podía y también no quería, pues significaba destruir por completo a un inocente. Y eso era lo más doloroso para la pelirroja, ella era un demonio, pero su corazón portaba nobles sentimientos como los de los seres humanos y por eso no se permitía lastimarlo, aún si eso la mantenía a salvo..

¡TRACE…! – una voz se pudo escuchar a la distancia - ¡ON!

Una saeta carmesí atravesó el cielo con velocidad vertiginosa, rompiendo el aire y zumbado ferozmente, los ojos de aquel payaso miraron como el proyectil rozó a su improvisada bomba, para que mágicamente el tic-tac cesara por completo, el niño cayo pesadamente provocando que lanzara un quejido por el dolor del golpe. Al mismo tiempo aquella flecha se clavó en el suelo, revelando lo que en realidad se trataba, una larga lanza roja cubierta en su mayoría de una tela de color violeta. Esa arma había sido la causante de que el ataque del sujeto no se llevara a cabo.

En medio de la pelirroja y de su agresor apareció el mismo hombre que luchó contra Lancer, vistiendo sus características ropas carmesí y su armadura negra con bordes blancos. Sus manos sostenían aquellas espadas que representaban tanto al Yin como el Yang. La futura princesa de la ruina carmesí pudo encontrar un color rojo con el cual podría simpatizar, a pesar de que lo portaba alguien que claramente se volvería su enemigo en los días por venir.

¿Te encuentras bien? – exclamó Archer sin despegar su atención al hombre frente a él

S-Sí – respondió la jovencita con algo de dificultad - ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

Una pregunta que cuya respuesta necesitaba saber, pues gracias a la información que Sakura les había dado, sabía que los servant eran enemigos debido a la guerra del santo grial, entonces porque un hombre como él estaba ayudándola en esos instantes.

Daba solamente un paseo… cuando escuché el estruendo – el caballero del arco repuso en un tono neutro – Y originalmente… fui un aliado de la justicia, mucho antes de ser un servant – los ojos gris acero del hombre se endurecieron - ¿Cómo ignorar a alguien que necesita ayuda?

Archer apretó levemente la mandíbula evidenciado que no estaba para nada a gusto, Rias no supo si se trataba de algo personal o por lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero decidió que lo mejor no era indagar en asuntos ajenos, como pudo la joven demonio noble decidió que lo mejor era apartarse un poco de lo que se convertiría en un campo de batalla bestial, pues conocía lo que eran capaces aquellos seres invocados por medio de la magia. A pesar de lo aparatoso de sus heridas, se preocupó más por el bienestar de la hermana menor de Shirou, pues ella se había ofrecido para protegerla. Archer centraba la mayoría de su atención en el bufón frente a él, mientras que esté se mantenía sonriente, el caballero del arco miro de soslayo como la pelirroja se acercaba a la inconsciente Miyu, un deje de molestia se asomó en el rostro del hombre de rojo.

¡Vaya! Parece que estás molesto – el bufón de manera casual – Archer… ¿Verdad?

Cualquiera supondría mi clase con tan solo ver esa flecha – el caballero del arco comentó de manera irónica – Aunque una lanza pudiese haber disfrazado mi identidad.

Te equivocas… solo hay dos lancer en esta guerra y uno de ellos es mujer – el hombre levantó sus enormes tijeras para lamerlas un poco – Y el otro ya me dio su saludo.

Mi error entonces… fui demasiado ingenuo – Archer alzó sus hombros mientras bufó un poco – En tu caso… puedo suponer que eres Caster… claramente pude notar que usaste magia para crear ese explosivo.

¡Ja, ja, ja! Si tu fuiste ingenuo… yo lo fui más – el reconocido como Caster torció su cabeza a la izquierda – No importa, me alimenté muy bien… así que puedo jugar un poco contigo… Archer.

Esa fue la señal para que ambos contendientes cambiaran sus posturas relajadas a otras más orientadas al combate, sorpresivamente ambos desaparecieron del rango de visión de Rias, quien ya tenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña Miyu, el sonido de los metales chocando entre sí se pudo percibir en el ambiente. La joven demonio se mantenía tensa, pues a pesar de ser ayudada por aquel servant de rojo, no podía olvidar que también era un enemigo dentro de este torneo que se luchaba en total secretismo.

Pronto frente a ella aparecía nuevamente Archer, destruyendo parte del suelo bajo sus pies, la joven demonio se agazapó un poco para usar su cuerpo como escudo y evitar que algunos escombros dañaran a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos, casi de la nada Caster apareció sobre el peliblanco haciendo que sus tijeras se encontrar con las espadas del otro servant. El golpe hundió un poco más los pies del arquero en el suelo, el rostro del hombre se mostraba tenso pues Caster se comportaba de una forma poco común de aquellos invocados en la clase enfocada en el uso de la magia.

El uso del combate con armas e incluso cuerpo a cuerpo no eran la predilección de ellos, preferían mantenerse alejados y cautelosos; dentro de sus territorios esperando el momento perfecto para salir a la luz.

Caster por su parte parecía disfrutar de la incomodidad de su oponente, pero más que nada la confusión en sus acciones… ¿Cómo culparlo? Se preguntó divertido el servant de la magia. Cuando fue invocado por su master vio al ser inferior que buscaba someterlo, no tardó mucho en obligarlo en usar sus tres sellos de comando y cuando lo hizo… simplemente lo hizo volar en pedazos. Debió de admitir que fue uno de los mejores espectáculos que había visto en su vida. Claro ahora no tenía una fuente de maná para sostenerlo en el mundo por eso se dio a la tarea de consumir almas humanas y las mejores eran las de los niños.

Imitaba las acciones de cierto payaso famoso del cine, pero diablos; era tan divertido ver sus rostros asustados que valían la pena la comparación.

El caballero del arco continuó el intercambio de golpes y estocadas, dejando aberturas a propósito para ver si su enemigo mordía el anzuelo cayendo directamente en su trampa. El bufón sonreía complacido, estaba tentado en complacer las expectativas de Archer… pero a él le disgustaba las cosas fáciles. Saltó separándose lo más que pudo del hombre de rojo, Rias miraba en total estupefacción la acción frente a ella, esa clase de combate solamente la había visto en los pocos rating games que su hermano mayor participaba a manera de entretenimiento. Pues en su actual posición aquella forma de ascensión era solo una nimiedad.

Ambos contendientes se miraron por unos instantes, midiendo todas las posibilidades de cambiar la situación a su favor, cuando un nuevo contendiente se unió a la escaramuza de manera inesperada.

* * *

Shirou se aferraba como podía de la cintura de Lancer, acción que le incomodaba puesto que debía de acercar su cuerpo contra el de la mujer tanto como pudiera; temiendo no solo por caer, sino también porque su masculinidad reaccionara.

Porque ante todo Lancer era una belleza descomunal y finalmente su cuerpo estaba muy por encima de la media común de las mujeres japonesas, ciertamente Sakura era toda una belleza, su cuerpo a pesar de ser de una jovencita de tan sólo 16 años estaba entrando en un desarrollo que robaría miradas de todos los hombres cercanos a ella, Rias por otro lado a pesar de su corta edad no tenía nada que envidiar a las chicas mayores que ella y Miyu se encaminaba directamente a ser toda una Yamato Nadeshiko.

Pero la única forma de describir el cuerpo de su servant era… divino y lo peor de todo era que cuando no usaba la armadura que le protegía; solamente usaba una especie de leotardo azul con bordes y líneas doradas.

Shirou – la rubia exclamó llamando la atención de su maestro – tu agarre es muy débil… ¡si no te afianzas más te caerás!

Tenía razón la caballero de la lanza, algo que el pelirrojo se negaba a aceptar, si eso le costaba que se cayera del aquel poderoso corcel. Lancer tenían varios noble phantasm a su disposición, no sólo la poderosa lanza que usaba como arma primaria, sino también un par más que le daban ciertas ventajas y en cuestión de movilidad Dun Stallion era la mejor. Aquel caballo blanco era majestuoso, poseyendo protecciones a la par de su dueña y que iban a juego; pero lo más impresionante era la velocidad con la que galopaba. Aumentando lo magnífico que era el corcel, era que no había camino que no pudiese transitar y obstáculo que le impidiese su carrera.

Era así que tanto servant como master estaban en tan maravillosa montura, usando los techos de la ciudad como la vía más rápida para llegar a su destino.

Aquel estruendo fue escuchado a la lejanía, alertando a todos los participantes de aquel ritual de que las hostilidades se retomaron mucho antes de caer la noche; lo que más preocupó al joven Emiya fue la dirección de donde provenían el estruendo, justo donde se encontraba la escuela de su hermana menor. Fue por eso que terminaron en esa vergonzosa situación, más bien para el joven aspirante a mago.

¡Lo sé! – el chico respondió tratando de ocultar su vergüenza - ¡Me agarraré más fuerte!

Tan solo un asentimiento por parte de la rubia fue suficiente apaciguar las preocupaciones del chico ante un posible acoso sexual, ya que había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse.

Ni siquiera el chico tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando arribaron a su destino, ganándose las miradas incrédulas de todos los que los atestiguaron su llegada. El joven pelirrojo vio tanto a Archer como a Caster, pero su preocupación se convirtió en terror cuando divisó la figura de Rias, las heridas del cuerpo de la jovencita eran visiblemente de cuidado, guiado por sus emociones, bajó del caballo de su servant y rápidamente corrió hasta donde se encontraba la lastimada pelirroja.

¡RIAS! – un leve sobresalto apareció en el cuerpo de la chica ¡Estas muy lastimada! ¡Tenemos que tratar tus heridas!

S-Shirou-san – la joven demonio noble estaba un poco abrumada por la repentina atención del chico – Estoy bien, lo importante es que Miyu-chan está a salvo.

Los ojos ambarinos de Shirou, se abrieron cuando la chica mencionó a su hermana, quien dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de la pelirroja, el rostro del joven se endureció, guiado por el remordimiento y la impotencia de ver a Rias en tan lamentable estado. Sin pensárselo dos veces abrazo a la heredera de los Gremory, nuevamente haciendo que se sobresaltará.

Perdóname – las palabras del joven mago llegaron a los oídos de la jovencita – perdóname por arrastrarte a esto…

Shirou-san – Rias cerró levemente sus ojos recibiendo la seguridad que la acción pretendía proyectar – No te preocupes por eso.

Caster se mantenía ajeno al momento, solamente para hablar de manera burlona y desinteresada.

Esa chica es especial… - la burla del servant era evidente – resistió muy bien mi pequeño regalo…

¿Qué estas diciendo? – los ojos de Shirou se posaron en el bufón como dagas

Mocoso – Archer llamó la atención del pelirrojo – Puede hacer bombas de cualquier objeto… incluso de seres humanos.

Aquella revelación hizo que la ira en el maestro de Lancer creciera a niveles nunca antes vistos, abrazó con fuerza a Rias, buscando de alguna forma calmarse lo suficiente y no cometer una locura cegado por la ira, más sin embargo, una persona si estalló por la revelación. Lancer se abalanzó precipitadamente contra Caster, el servant de aspecto de bufón solo pudo acrecentar la sonrisa. El arma de la mujer viajó tan rápido que alguien normal sería incapaz de seguir la trayectoria de la misma, pero los servant no eran humanos, Caster saltó hacia un lado esquivando el ataque, gracias a la fuerza de la rubia la presión del aire cortó el suelo donde debía de estar su oponente, Archer abrió un poco sus ojos, para después simplemente lanzar sus dos espadas al aire.

Ambas armas viajaron rápidamente, sincronizadas de una forma que pareciera que en su vuelo jamás se separarían, Caster contorsionó su cuerpo de manera inhumana evitando que las espadas le alcanzasen, para luego caer sobre su cuatros miembros, el payaso mantenía su sonrisa para después simplemente levantarse del suelo, ante la mirada de los otros dos servant.

Vaya… creo que mis palabras molestaron de más – Caster comentó con gracia – Bueno, lo mejor será despedirme puesto que estoy atrayendo mucho la atención

Con total cinismo, el hombre reverenció a los caballeros del arco y de la lanza respectivamente, para después desaparecer en pequeñas partículas de luz, Lancer golpeo el suelo con su lanza, ventilando un poco de frustración para volverse contra Archer. El hombre de rojo le miro unos momentos para después alzar las manos dando a entender que no habría hostilidades en ese instante.

Aunque no lo creas… vine por voluntad propia – Archer habló pausadamente – Mi master no tiene nada que ver con esto.

"Acción Independiente" – comentó la rubia haciendo desaparecer su lanza – Ya veo, muchas gracias Archer.

El hombre suspiró al ver como la mujer se inclinaba respetuosamente ante él, sin embargo, el peliblanco se cruzó de brazos de forma pensativa.

Caster es un problema si lo dejamos ser – Lancer asintió quedamente – Te parece si formamos una tregua para eliminarlo… claro que será entre nosotros dos… pues dudo que mi master acceda a aliarse con ustedes.

Abusando de tu acción independiente – la rubia rio un poco mientras que Archer correspondió la sonrisa con la suya propia - ¿Esta bien que hagas eso?

No está bien, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas – ambos empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los dos pelirrojos – Rin tiene problemas muy serios con la master de Rider – la rubia prestaba atención en las palabras de arquero – Tal vez si no hubiera problemas con ella… accedería a ayudarles.

Entiendo… - la servant de la lanza centró su atención en su master – Cooperaremos contigo en cuestión de Caster, una vez terminado ese asunto, volveremos a ser enemigos.

Con una sonrisa, Archer desaparece tal como lo hizo anteriormente el servant especializado en la magia, Shirou todavía abrazaba a Rias quien al ver que la amenaza había cesado levemente, no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, fue cuando Miyu dio señales de revolverse por lo apretado que estaban en esa posición. Justo en ese momento una nueva persona arribó al lugar.

Sí que la armaron en grande - una suave voz alertó al grupo, quienes centraron su atención en el recién llegado

¿Armaron en grande?, esto es un verdadero desastre – otra voz se hizo presente, pero sonaba con demasiada molestia - ¡SABEN EL MALDITO TRABAJO QUE TENDREMOS QUE HACER PARA ARREGLAR ESTE DESMADRE! – cuando se dio cuenta que era el centro de atención tosió un poco para cambiar su actitud - ¡Ejem! ¡Oh, Señor disculpa a tu sierva!

Shirou, Lancer y Rias vieron como una pareja de jovencitas estaban de pie a una distancia prudente, una de ellas vestía un hábito de monja, bajo la manga de su mano izquierda podría verse que estaba vendada, su cabello era de blanco y sus ojos ambarinos brillaban gracias a la iluminación del atardecer. La otra tenía un cabello azul marino, sus ojos azules contrastaban con los de su acompañante porque eran similares al cielo, a diferencia de la monja, traía unos jeans negros, una chaqueta de cuero negra y debajo de esta una blusa blanca, la cual mostraba un revelador escote. Finalmente usaba una zapatillas, todo el conjunto de su vestimenta dictaba una especie de rudeza singular, pero extrañamente se podía sentir un aura de pura provenir de ella.

Ruler, no tienes que fingir – la albina comentó en un tono calmado – Al final todos se darán cuenta de tu torcida personalidad.

¡¿EEEh?!, Bueno en eso tienes razón, Caren – la peliazul estiró sus brazos buscando liberar su estrés – Apurémonos para ir a la iglesia, quiero darme un baño y beber una buena cerveza.

A veces me pregunto… si en verdad eres un Ruler – la joven monja hizo un gesto de desaprobación

No seas estirada – Ruler se cruzó de brazos mientras sonrió juguetonamente – Anda, llama a tus secuaces…

El trío no estaba seguro si aquellas dos personas eran de cuidado o eran una pareja de comediantes callejeros; lo único que pudieron hacer fue observar en silencio y esperara a ver qué pasaba en los próximos minutos.

* * *

Esta realmente preocupada, la explosión le tomó por sorpresa cuando la escucho entrando al edificio de departamentos donde vivía junto a su tío, tanto que no dudo en llamar a Rider y ahora ambas se dirigían rápidamente al lugar donde habían ocurrido.

¡APRESURATE RIDER! – exclamo Sakura con preocupación en su voz - ¡SEMPAI PUEDE QUE ESTÉ EN PELIGRO!

Entiendo, Sakura – repuso la mujer en el traje de cuero mientras saltaba por los tejados de los edificios – Sujétate bien…

Ambas pelimoradas habían optado por la misma ruta para desplazarse que usaron Shirou y Lancer, salvo que no usaban un corcel, la servant de la montura, era lo suficientemente rápida para usar sus propias piernas, aun si cargaba a su master de la cintura. La preocupación de llegar a su destino, fue el distractor suficiente para que alguien les atacara en uno de sus saltos. Un extraño proyectil carmesí viajo a una velocidad pasmosa en dirección de la pareja.

Los instintos de Rider le alertaron lo suficiente como para lanzar una de sus armas y esta terminó por clavarse en una pared cercana, usando la cadena de uno de los extremos, detuvo su vuelo y cambio de dirección; aquella forzada maniobra desoriento a la master de la servant, soltando un grito que asustó levemente al espíritu heroico, pero mantuvo la calma.

Cayeron en un callejón solitario, toda la atención de Rider se centró en la jovencita quien recuperaba el aliento arrodillada en el suelo. Pronto una risa lleno el ambiente del lugar, volviéndolo tétrico a cada instante que pasaban escuchándolo.

Vaya, vaya… pero que adorables pajaritos cayeron en mis manos – el tono de voz de su atacante destilaba arrogancia – Y son tan hermosas las dos…

De entre las sombras emergió la figura de una mujer, su figura era envidiable, casi tan perfecto como el de Rider, vestía una especie de vestido o al menos eso pensó la joven Matou porque era una extraña combinación de lencería de cuero, sobre el cual tenía unas mangas que cubrían sus brazos y un faldón, ambos de un rojo carmesí muy profundo, la piel de la mujer era inusualmente pálida, mientras que su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara ocultando un poco su identidad, extrañamente se sentía muy similar a comparación de Rider. Su cabello blanco caía libremente mientras que entre sus manos sostenía un bastón, Sakura si tuviera que compararla con algo sería una "dominatrix", el cómo sabía eso… bien la jovencita nunca divulgaría sus estudios secretos para complacer a cierto sempai suyo si una relación florecería entre ellos dos.

Así que debía de estar preparada para cualquier situación y fetiche que pudiera darse… para gusto de ambos, claro está.

¿Quién eres? - la primera en reaccionar fue el servant de la montura quien se puso en posición de atacar

A estas alturas debes de intuir que soy un servant como tú… Rider – la dominatrix comentó con sorna – Es una descortesía no revelar nuestras clases… Assassin a tu servicio

¿Assassin? – Sakura susurró quedamente – No parece el sabio de las montañas.

Ciertamente jovencita… soy de las pocas que clasifican en esta clase por mis actos – la mujer sonrió arrogantemente – Pero estoy muy orgullosa y a la vez decepcionada… pero en fin… mi master te manda saludos… Sakura Matou.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – la pelimorada se alarmó por ser descubierta

Muy simple, mi master te conoce muy bien – la dominatrix respondió mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su barbilla – Profundamente, de forma obsesiva, tanto que parece una enfermedad… que raya en la locura… por eso respondí a su invocación.

La forma en que hablaba el servant del asesinato era perturbadora, había un deje de placer en describir a su maestro que perturbó un poco a Sakura, pronto Rider se colocó en forma de escudo entre ella y la mujer quien sonreía de forma cruel. Bajo la máscara brillaron sus pupilas, dándole un aire amenazante a la mujer. Sin dudarlo la mayor de las pelimoradas se colocó sobre sus cuatro extremidades, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, mientras que en sus manos estaban las dos estacas de metal que eran sus armas primarias para combatir.

Frio, una terrible sensación de frio rodeaba a Rider, era la forma en que manifestaba su sed de sangre, compuesta y calmada, mientras que Assassin se mantenía atenta a su rival, borró su sonrisa de mantenerla en su rostro sería una falta de respeto a su enemigo, pero mas que nada era porque quería reservarla para cuando la tuviera entre sus manos.

Desapareció de la vista de la dominatrix, quien se mantuvo en su lugar sin moverse, la velocidad de la servant de la montura era abrumadora y más en un terreno tan cerrado como lo era aquel callejón, de la nada apareció en la pared que se encontraba detrás de Assassin, su cabello floto unos instantes para después lanzarse nuevamente, acomodó sus dos armas para encajarlas en la espalda de la mujer albina. Era un ataque traicionero, pero así era su forma de luchar, en realidad ella no era un héroe virtuoso como el Lancer que invocó aquel chico por el cual su master se preocupaba.

Ella era una anomalía dentro del sistema del ritual de la batalla del santo grial, pero también lo era su oponente; pues del suelo debajo de la dominatrix se alzó un muro de una sustancia carmín, igual como aquel proyectil que les atacó momentos atrás. La dureza de aquella sustancia le sorprendió, si sus ojos estuvieran descubiertos, Sakura habría notado aquella emoción. Se apoyó en aquella construcción extraña y se impulsó con fuerza para alejarse de aquella mujer.

Un poco de aquel liquido mancho uno de sus guantes, discretamente lo acercó a su nariz, percibiendo su peculiar aroma… uno que reconocía al instante.

" **Sangre** " ese era el aroma característico de aquella sustancia, Rider durante toda su existencia hasta momentos antes del final de su vida siempre estuvo rodeada de ese aroma, tanto que lo despedía de su propia piel de forma natural, aunque ahora era un espíritu heroico, no estaba segura si seguía impregnada de la sangre de todas sus víctimas. Las primeras fueron sus hermanas mayores, aquella que adoraba con locura y respetaba por ser la epitome de la belleza, mas sin embargo ella se fue alejando de lo que representaban pues su función era otra completamente.

Una guardiana que debía de protegerlas contra los hombres que buscaban desesperadamente profanar a su familia, el fragor de la batalla, la emoción del asesinato y el aroma de la sangre corrompieron su ser, arrebatándole lo que era y convirtiéndose en algo más… para finalmente ser ella la que acabara con la existencia de su familia. Para cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, incautos llegaban a la isla donde residía, tontos que todavía buscaban a las hermanas más hermosas de la Grecia Mitológica. Ninguno regresaba y con ello nació la leyenda de donde provenía… por breves momentos empezó a sentir empatía por su oponente, era similares hasta cierto punto, pero ella no era el monstruo en el que se convirtió en el futuro, sino que fue invocada como la "guardiana" que debió ser desde un principio.

Se agazapó un poco, ignorando por completo el llamado que hacía el olor de la sangre, porque tenía un objetivo muy claro; estaba luchando por los ideales de su master.

Assassin miró con desdén a la mujer frente a ella, de alguna forma una especie de empatía se daba entre ellas dos, similares, pero a la vez diferentes. Rider pateó el suelo con fuerza, rompiéndolo para salir impulsada en dirección de la servant enemigo; la dominatrix movió su mano, una ráfaga de sangre emergió de aquella acción, siguiendo una trayectoria directa en contra de la servant de la montura. Sakura ahogó un grito ante el inevitable encuentro de su sirviente y el ataque de su enemigo.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Rider volvió a patear el suelo y elevarse; giro sobre sí misma para lanzar una de sus estacas contra de la enmascarada mujer, Assassin cambio el rumbo de su ataque, buscando interceptar el proyectil que su enemigo le lanzó. Mas sin embargo todo eso era un ardid para lo que realmente planeaba la servant pelimorada, usando la cadena de uno de los extremos, retrajo el arma evitando el encuentro de ambos ataques. La velocidad que usó fue suficiente para alcanzar la distancia que les separaba, Assassin torció los labios, en un gesto de molestia al ver las verdaderas intenciones de su oponente.

Con una fuerza descomunal pateó el cuerpo de la mujer albina, lanzándola por los aires, pero justo cuando iba a tocar el suelo; desapareció en un pequeño estanque de aquel repulsivo líquido que usaba como arma.

¿En verdad eres un héroe? – preguntó con sorna Assassin – Por tu manera de atacar… me resulta imposible el creerlo.

Lo mismo diría… vampiro – una escueta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rider – Solamente hay otro "héroe" que es considerado un monstruo como lo eres tú…

Pronto una risa cargada de autosuficiencia y orgullo llenó por completo el ambiente del callejón, de entre las sombras aparecieron unas cadenas con grilletes, moviéndose rápidamente en el aire. La servant de Sakura se mantuvo en su lugar, preparó sus armas y con movimientos rápidos detuvo las cadenas.

La joven Matou miraba absorta como la persona que invocó peleaba con fervor. Su mente recordó la noche en que la invocó, al igual que los otros seis maestros elegidos, las marcas de sus hechizos de mando aparecieron en el dorso de su mano derecha, su tío Kariya se entristeció… ella no tenía nada que ver con esto, tal vez era una venganza personal de los Ainsworth por haber entorpecido su ritual al confirmar que aquel grial era un peligro.

¿Qué podía hacer para remediarlo? Solo hubo una opción, enseñar a su sobrina los secretos de la magia, mas no los de su estirpe, alguien más debía de hacerlo.

Encontrar un maestro para que le enseñara no fue fácil y menos con la premura del tiempo, la heredera de los Tohsaka estaba descartada, así que busco y rebuscó, sin saber que la respuesta siempre estuvo a su alcance. Unos pocos meses fueron suficientes y la preparación aunque apresurada demostraron el talento nato de su sobrina.

Obtuvo una piedra antigua que supuestamente venia de una isla griega, esperaba que con ella un héroe virtuoso respondiera a su llamado, pero lo hizo Rider… y con ella se dieron por bien servidos.

Sin embargo… Assassin se especializaba en atacar entre las sombras y esas empezaron a abundar debido a la hora. Sakura no se percató que las manos de aquella mujer estaban a punto de apresarla…

* * *

Rias estaba un poco cohibida, para los demonios pisar suelo santo debía ser una experiencia traumatizante, pero por extraño que parezca; se sentía tan normal como estar en casa de Shirou, la pelirroja tenía puesto un hábito, propiedad de Caren, quien miraba con descontento como se ceñía al cuerpo de la jovencita, Ruler por su parte intentaba contener la risa pues la diferencia entre ambas era más que evidente.

Gremory-san, e-el hábito te queda bien – la albina comentó con algo de molestia

G-Gracias, Ortensia-san – la demonio respondió al halago con desconfianza – Pero me aprieta en el pecho…

El comentario de Rias fue suficiente para hacer estallar en risas a Ruler quien empezó a tomarse el abdomen por la fuerza que le imprimía a sus carcajadas, por su parte Lancer había regresado al traje de ejecutivo que usaba, pero la servant que acompañaba a la monja sugirió que cambiara su calzado para mejorar su imagen, la peliazul regresó con unas zapatillas negras que combinaron perfectamente con la imagen de la rubia.

Shirou suspiraba desde el sofá donde estaban él y su hermana, la pequeña Emiya continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente, gracias a un pequeño hechizo que Caren amablemente colocó en la niña; la única cosa que le preocupaba era ¿Por qué estaban reunidos en la iglesia? La respuesta provino de una persona que entró a la habitación, la imponente figura del hombre era capaz de intimidar con solo mirarle, sus ojos escanearon el lugar por breves instantes para después soltar un suspiro. Sus pasos fueron tranquilos, mientras avanzaba se quito la sotana para quedar solo en una camiseta de color negro, la jovencita solo suspiró ante las acciones de aquella persona. Pero no fue ella quien reprendió las acciones del hombre.

¡Querido! - repentinamente la mano de una mujer tiro de la oreja del hombre - ¡Te he repetido incontables veces que debes de ser cortes con los invitados!

Allí termino la imagen mental que Shirou se forjó acerca de aquella persona, ver como era sometido por otra albina mucho mas pequeña en comparación a la altura del recién llegado, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y acariciar un poco el cabello de su hermana menor.

Lo siento, Claudia – repuso el hombre un poco adolorido – Estaba a punto de hacerlo…

Te creo… Caren trajiste a más amigos – la mujer llamada Claudia sonrió de manera complacida – El señor está iluminando tu camino, ¿Ruler-san quieres una cerveza?

¡Claro! – la servant se acercó mientras canturreaba felizmente – Ven, Lancer bebamos juntas

La rubia se mantuvo callada por unos instantes, lanzándole una mirada discreta al pelirrojo, Shirou asintió permitiendo a la mujer unirse a la otra servant en su invitación, tras la partida de los dos espíritus heroicos, la tensión en el lugar creció un poco.

Emiya Shirou – el hombre habló sorprendiendo un poco al chico – Soy el padre Kotomine Kirei, te doy bienvenida a mi iglesia…

Gracias, Padre Kotomine – Shirou habló de forma respetuosa – Me gustaría saber porque Caren-san nos trajo aquí

Kirei miró analíticamente al joven maestro de Lancer, sopesó sus respuestas por breves instantes y después empezó a hablar.

¿Qué tanto sabes de la Guerra del Santo Grial? – el hombre miró fijamente a Shirou

Pues… Sakura me dio una explicación sobre más o menos lo que pasa – Kotomine asintió en señal de aprobación – Hay algo más que deba saber…

El hombre se recargó en el escritorio que estaba en la sala para después cruzarse de brazos y comenzar a hablar.

Debes de saber que este ritual no es legal – soltó el sacerdote sin ningún miramiento – Esto ocurre clandestinamente debido a que los Ainsworth abandonaron a la Asociación de Magos desde hace mucho tiempo

¿La asociación no esta enterada de nada? – Rias miró confundida la expresión de Shirou - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Es un motivo muy fácil… - Kirei cerró sus ojos por breves instantes – No ha habido un ganador, cada maestro que ha participado muere antes de que se complete el ritual… así era hasta hace diez años, donde hubo un ganador y sobreviviente.

Kariya Matou – el pelirrojo susurro mientras el sacerdote confirmaba sus palabras – El tío de Sakura

En efecto, Kariya Matou, el Master de Saber, en la cuarta guerra si contamos todas juntas, fue el único sobreviviente – Kirei empezó a caminar para sentarse en un mueble cercano – Suerte tal vez o quizás capricho de los propios Ainsworth – la atención de los jóvenes estaba puesta en el adulto – Sea cual sea el caso… su testimonio fue clave para que nosotros nos acercáramos

Entiendo a la Asociación – Shirou endureció sus facciones - ¿Pero qué hay de la iglesia?

Viste lo que pasa cuando un servant anda libre a sus anchas – el pelirrojo comprendió las palabras del hombre sentado frente a él – Siendo seres provenientes de leyendas, son capaces de actos que los seres humanos solo soñaríamos – Kirei miraba fijamente al joven – Por eso decidimos venir para supervisar esto a pesar de ser ilegal… - un deje de incomodidad apareció en Shirou – Para eso invocamos a Ruler

Ruler… desde un principio me dio la misma impresión que Lancer – el padre Kotomine sonrió levemente ante la afirmación de Shirou

Un servant que sirve de mediador… no tiene interés en el Santo Grial – Rias estaba atenta a las palabras del sacerdote – Y no hay enemigo que pueda enfrentarle sin salir severamente lastimado…. Quizás Berserker, pero Ruler aun así ganaría

Perdone – Rias se atrevió a interrumpir – Si esta Ruler es tan poderosa… ¿Por qué no toman el Grial y lo confiscan?

Como dije… ella no tiene intereses en ese objeto – Kirei respondía a la pregunta de la demonio – Si no lo deseas no se manifestara frente a ti… ella es una clase especial, es la que hace cumplir las reglas… sabe que servant están peleando y en donde; si detecta que algo anda mal actúa… si todo es conforme a las reglas… no hace nada

Es una vaga – espetó Caren mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Sólo se la pasa bebiendo o comiendo, también navegando por internet... tomándose selfies... y troleando en foros...

Por favor Caren… no hables así de la santa – el sacerdote reprendió la actitud de la jovencita

Lo lamento… papá – la albina se disculpó

Shirou y Rias se quedaron callados ante la revelación del parentesco de aquellos dos, ambos sirvientes de Dios sonrieron con la misma malicia, evidenciado que eran padre e hija respectivamente.

Dijo una santa – la pelirroja fue la primera en salir de la sorpresa - ¿Ella es en verdad una mujer santa?

Aunque el comportamiento actual de Ruler deja mucho que desear – Kirei suspiro agobiado – Ella en verdad es una mujer santa… según su leyenda pudo derrotar a un dragón con solo sus oraciones

Santa Martha – la joven demonio mencionó un nombre el cual el propio sacerdote se mostró complacido – Es la única que podría hacer eso

¿Oh?, una erudita creyente – aquellas palabras avergonzaron levemente a la joven Gremory – Muy impropio para un mago… pero acertaste, esa joven es Santa Martha, fue elevada al estatus de Santo gracias a la derrota de Tarasque, el hijo de Leviathan… - Caren acercó una taza de té que preparó para amenizar la charla – Originalmente era una joven común y corriente; es por eso que ella aprovecha a hacer lo que quiera en estos momentos.

¡Más que derrotarlo... lo atormenté con mis oraciones! – gritó Martha desde la cocina - ¡Día tras día! ¡Era como ponerle eso que llaman Regguetón!

Kirei suspiro nuevamente, Shirou miró con compasión al sacerdote mientras las risas de la mujer santa continuaba resonando en el pasillo. Carraspeando un poco continuó hablando.

En todo caso... Ruler es imparcial, ya que no toma partido con nadie – el hombre tomó sus manos y se recargó en su escritorio – Hemos confirmado que Caster no tiene un Master y por eso comete esas atrocidades... era de esperarse de Mephistopheles.

¡MEPHISTOPHELES! – escuchar aquel nombre alarmó a la jovencita Gremory

La mirada de todos se centraron en ella, siendo el centro de atención hizo que se avergonzara un poco, sin embargo se armó de valor y decidió continuar.

Entonces... ese servant es el demonio que tentó a Fausto – la pelirroja hablaba con preocupación

Ciertamente tiene algo de demoníaco – agregó Caren mientras se sentaba frente al par de chicos – Pero no es un demonio, sino un homúnculo que fue creado por Fausto – la joven monja continuó hablando – Hace dos noches confirmamos que asesinó a su master pues este resultó ser demasiado "molesto"

Un malestar generalizado se extendió en aquella habitación, el hecho de que ese servant no tuviera restricciones estaba volviéndose un problema. Kirei volvió a llamar la atención del resto de sus acompañantes.

Por eso hemos llamado a los demás master para solicitar su ayuda – el padre Kotomine apretó su mandíbula – El master de Assassin se negó, la maestra de Lancer accedió sin dudarlo... la maestra de Archer bueno ella tampoco lo dejaría pasar... pero...

Tanto Shirou como Rias esperaron un poco mientras Kirei guardaba silencio, notaron la tribulaciones que pasaban en su cabeza, levantó la vista mirando fijamente a Shirou.

Tiene otros intereses de por medio – el hombre continuó mirando al pelirrojo – sólo falta un master por revelarse pero tampoco obtendremos su ayuda

¿A que se refiere? – la demonio noble se atrevió a preguntar

Descubrimos que se trata de uno de los miembros de la familia Ainsworth – la revelación hizo que la temperatura bajara un par de grados – Y su servant es desconocido... ya que elude la detección de Ruler fácilmente.

Como si fuese invocada (literalmente) la santa apareció con una lata en una de sus manos, mientras era seguida de cerca por Lancer, el ceño fruncido de la peliazul denotaba que no le agradaba la situación con el servant de los Ainsworth.

¡Injusto! ¿Cómo pretenden que regule esto si no puedo saber quienes son? – Martha se dejó caer en el sofá mas cercano – No hay pendejo que se pueda ocultar de mí – todos sintieron la vergüenza ante el vocabulario que soltaba la mujer - ¡Ejem! Perdón... dejo que mi ira tome lo mejor de mi – dejando su bebida en la mesa se persigno y lanzó una oración – Pero como decía, se cuando ocurre algo en la guerra... de hecho en este momento Assassin y Rider están combatiendo.

Un frío recorrió la espalda de Shirou al escuchar la afirmación que la servant de la virtud hacía desinteresadamente, Caren miró con molestia el poco tacto de la peliazul quien sólo se dedicó a beber un poco de cerveza.

No pudiste habérnoslo dicho antes... Ruler-san – la hija de Kotomine tenía un tic en el ojo

Es un uno contra uno... dentro de las reglas... Caren-chan – respuso Martha con tranquilidad – No te preocupes tanto...

Ciertamente lidiar con aquella mujer sería un milagro en sí mismo... para la propia iglesia de Fuyuki.

* * *

La estaca viajó a una velocidad vertiginosa, pasando a escaso centímetros del rostro de Sakura, un error ya la jovencita terminaría con la cabeza perforada; sin embargo eso no ocurriría con Rider, ella no lo permitiría. Jaló con fuerza la cadena en el extremo de su arma, sacando aquello que pretendía capturar a su querida maestra. Su piel era tan pálida como la de assassin; su ropas estaban casi hechas jirones con evidentes rastros de sangre y finalmente la desnudez de su cuerpo revelaba su género. Era una jovencita de una edad cercana a la joven Matou, verlo le horrorizó por completo. Sin embargo eso confirmaba las sospechas sobre la identidad de assassin.

La infame Elizabeth Bathory, quien en vida torturó y asesino a jovencitas sólo para buscar la juventud eterna; que también dio origen a la historia de "Carmilla", una vampiresa de la literatura y quizás el cuento sobre vampiros más antiguo que existe.

¡Ara!¡Ara! – exclamó con sarcasmo la vampiresa – mi pequeño familiar fue muerto muy fácilmente

Con un enorme salto, Rider recorrió la distancia que le separaba de su master, de entre las sombras empezaron a emerger mas criaturas en similares condiciones que la primera, sin embargo el servant de la montura no permitiría que una ventaja numérica cambiara la situación a favor de Carmilla, quien sonreía sintiendo la victoria entre sus palidas manos.

Sakura... cúbrete los ojos – ordenó la pelimorada con frialdad

Sin responderle con palabras acató lo que le pidieron, una vez cubiertos la servant de la montura hizo algo irracional, giró rápidamente una de sus armas para que la punta se dirigiera a su propio cuello, con rapidez lo perforó ignorando por completo el dolor que eso le causaría, Carmilla miró estupefacta lo irracional de las acciones de su oponente, pero lo que siguió le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Una potente luz blanca devoró por completo la oscuridad que empezaba abundar en aquella callejuela, consumiendo todo a través de un calor abrazante y reduciéndolo a nada.

¡MALDITA RIDERRRR! – gritó la vampiresa al ver como aquella luminosa destrucción se acercaba a ella

Tras su grito, sólo quedó el daño dejado por el ataque de la servant de Sakura, las paredes estaban medio derretidas por el intenso calor de la luz así como también lo estaba el suelo mismo. La ejecutante de aquello no mostraba emociones, pero podría decirse que estaba complacida con el resultado.

Puedes abrirlos, Sakura – Rider habló tranquilamente – Estamos a salvo de momento

Con timidez la chica empezó a abrir sus ojos, viendo la terrible destrucción causada por su servant, sin embargo en lugar de sentir temor, presentaba una extraña seguridad.

Rider... ella... – la maestra de los Matou trató de confirmar algo

No... escapó en el ultimo momento – negó la servant en un tono neutro – Tal vez usaron un command spell para llamarle de vuelta.

Entiendo, debemos irnos de aquí – sugirió Sakura obteniendo la aprobación de su acompañante – Espero que sempai se encuentre bien.

Rider cargó a su master y para después saltar tan alto que desaparecieron del lugar, lentamente dos personas emergieron de una de las esquinas de los otros callejones que conectaban con ese lugar, la primera tenía un rostro cargado con desdén y la segunda estaba tan tranquila como si careciera de emociones.

¡Al menos esperaba que uno pereciera en esta batalla! – exclamó una voz enteramente femenina – Y atacar a la ganadora con el fuego del mismo infierno...

Todo es con calma – repuso la otra persona que también era una mujer – apenas es la segunda noche y esta aún es muy joven; puede darse otra pelea en minutos

Sí... sí... – el hastío que la mujer no se hizo esperar – Aún no se porque debemos ser cautelosos...

Es por culpa de los Einzbern – la otra mujer se dio la vuelta para irse de aquel campo de batalla abandonado – Ellos cedieron los pormenores de su ritual a la Iglesia y a la Torre del Reloj – comenzó a caminar al mismo tiempo que continuaba hablando – Gracias a ellos tenemos a Ruler husmeando por allí

Mismo ritual que ustedes robaron – espetó con burla hacia su acompañante – Karma o Envidia... me da igual... espero encontrarme con esa "Santa" y mancillarla para sumirla en la desesperación.. – una sonrisa cruel adornó los labios de la primera mujer – Así como lo fui yo...

Un silencio les rodeó hasta que ambas desaparecieron en la oscuridad...

* * *

 _Cuantos enemigos cayeron antes que él antes de por fin tenerlo frente a frente, todos por si mismo eran guerreros formidables cuyas leyendas les hacían justicia. Sin embargo ninguno se ellos se comparaba su servant, la mejor carta que pudo sacar en todo el ritual; el primer héroe conocido por la humanidad y quien era conocido como el "Rey de los Héroes". Tokiomi Tohsaka se apuntaba como el absoluto ganador de la guerra y recuperando con ello aquel ritual que les pertenecía por derecho. Sesenta años atrás cometieron el error de invitarlos a participar, quizás los "Edelfelt" eran mejor opción, pero los Ainsworth eran una familia mediocre. Pero ante la insistencia de su aliados, los Einzbern se les permitió participar. Craso error porque decidieron robarles... irónicamente pudieron llevarse el núcleo de toda la Guerra del Grial, pero ellos fueron inteligentes; lo que querían en realidad era el ritual._

 _Los Ainsworth se especializaron en copiar a la perfección cuanto misterio místico se les pusiera enfrente, dilucidando sus secretos y llevarlos un paso más allá._

 _Con sólo un par de días de la tercera guerra, lograron encontrar el sistema de emergencia y usarlo a su favor, esa guerra se volvió más caotica; no eran siete... sino catorce, con mayores números abrumaron por completo a los participantes de la tercera guerra, robándose todos los secretos con ellos y contra todo pronostico volver a iniciarla ahora bajo su completo control. En los propios territorios que el líder de la casa Tohsaka supervisaba._

 _La vergüenza anteriormente sufrida por su antepasados sería enmendada por él, por ello acepto la ayuda de los Einzbern quienes le proporcionaron el mejor catalizador. Teniendo bajo su mando a Gilgamesh, ciertamente era difícil controlarlo por su extrema arrogancia, pero todo eso cambió cuando apareció ella._

" _Ruler" tan sólo ese título era inconcebible para el que una vez desafió al cielo y era un verdadero soberano... por eso cogió un odio desmedido en su contra._

 _A esas alturas en la guerra no quedaban muchos en pie, tan sólo Gilgamesh, Mordred y finalmente "Ruler". Una vez que ese insulto desapareciera, el rey de lo héroes reclamaría lo suyo. Pero eso sería imposible, la mayor carta de triunfo no era el noble phantasm de ese espíritu heroico. Sino la particularidad exclusiva que poseían. De sus labios salió la orden, una vez, dos veces, tres veces... hasta que por fin el ego del rey fue aplastado._

" _Gilgamesh... por mi sello de comando y por ordenes del grial... quítate la vida..."_

 _Indigno el modo en que era derrotado, ni siquiera las maldiciones que profirió fueron suficientes para cambiar ese vergonzoso final que le hicieron pasar. Al igual que su servant, Tokiomi tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para huir, caer no era una opción por lo que tuvo que elegir... le gustara o no, tendría que hacerlo._

 _Así fue como se reencontraron..._

Kariya Matou miraba con pesar su reflejo en el cristal de aquel aparador, no era muy apuesto pero podría ser encantador para llamar la atención. Pero tras pasar por el adiestramiento de su "padre", ciertamente cambió bastante, su cabello era por completo blanco, la mitad derecha de su rostro estaba mutilada al mismo que su ojo era inútil, por suerte el resto de su cuerpo logró soportar perfectamente la tortura, no necesitaba ningún apoyo extra para andar por la calle. Para evitar miradas indiscretas, tenía un enorme parche que cubría por completo sus cicatrices. La cual sólo usaba cuando salía, en su hogar lo tenía prohibido por su querida Sakura. Ella era la única persona no le importaba su apariencia actual, la master de Rider le consideraba su padre y no importara como luciera; para la pelimorada era un hombre apuesto y no debía esconderlo. Una lástima que el resto de las personas no pensaran igual.

Dio un suspiro, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se paró a su lado...

Suspirar no te hace bien... Kariya-san – una voz divertida exclamó ante la sorpresa del hombre

¡Aoi-san! – el tío de Sakura se levantó de su asiento – Discúlpame por favor...

La mujer negó con la cabeza, para después sonreír un poco, ambos estaban vestidos formalmente; Kariya había optado por un traje negro de corte clásico, el cuál le daba distinción e importancia, mientras que la madre de Rin y Sakura tenía un vestido de noche lo bastante discreto, pero resaltando la belleza natural de la mujer.

La que debería disculparse soy yo... ya que te pedí que nos encontraramos – Kariya ayudó a sentarse a su amiga de la infancia tal como lo dictaba la apropiada etiqueta – Gracias...

Una vez instalados, un mesero se acercó para entregarles la carta que contenía el menú, estaban en una reunión solicitada por la madre biológica de su sobrina, se frecuentaban de vez en cuando; pero casi siempre a escondidas de la mayor de las hermanas. El peliblanco estaba consciente del rencor que la alguna vez dulce Rin sentía por él. No podía evitarlo pues era culpable de la muerte de su padre. Pero eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando se reencontraran con su vieja amistad. Logicamente a veces la soledad les pesaba un poco y terminaban consolándose mutuamente. Pero siempre se mantenían en la delgada línea que les separaba hasta que Rin lograra superar su dolor.

¿Como te ha ido en el trabajo? – preguntó con amabilidad la mujer

Muy bien, pensaba que sería más pesado de lo que creía – comentó Kariya mientras miraba con atención una copa que estaba frente a él – Que me ofrecieran el puesto de editor fue una sorpresa muy grata.

Tus fotografías y artículos son muy buenos... siembre buscas sacar lo mejor en situaciones tristes – Aoi bajo un poco la mirada - ¿Cómo está Sakura?

Ella esta muy bien, creo que está enamorada... – un deje de tristeza se podía sentir en las palabras del hombre – El chico es agradable, sin embargo... bueno, "la magia llama a la magia".

Creo comprender... – la peliverde se entristeció un poco – Proviene de una familia de magos... ¿verdad?

Negó ligeramente, calmando un poco la zozobra que se acumulaba en la madre de Sakura, lo cual le tranquilizó un poco.

Es adoptado, conocía a su padre por casualidad – comentó Kariya – Kiritsugu Emiya, bastante famoso por sus conexiones con la Torre del Reloj... claro estrictamente profesionales – Aoi prestaba atención a su acompañante – El Asesino de Magos... por un tiempo fue considerado demasiado peligroso, sin embargo decidió retirarse.

No puedo creer que mi pequeña se relacione con gente problemática – aquel comentario le sacó una pequeña risa al tio de Sakura

El hombre se casó con su aprendiz y asistente; Hisau Maiya – Aoi se sorprendió al notar las facciones de Kariya – Ella por cuestiones personales era incapaz de tener hijos... por lo que adoptaron a dos huérfanos – el tio de Sakura desvio su mirada para admirar el exterior – Se comportaban como una familia normal, supongo que Kiritsugu comprendía que su pasado les alcanzaría en algún momento; por lo que preparó al mayor para enfrentar lo que fuera...

La mujer trataba de comprender porque el hombre al que le confió a su querida hija, hablaba muy bien de un sujeto como Kiritsugu Emiya; claro sólo basaba su juicio en sobrenombre que tenía; tal vez si hubiese tratado con él tal como lo hizo Kariya.

Ambos padres apestaban en la cocina – comentó inesperadamente sacando de sus pensamientos a la madre de Sakura – Shirou se encargaba de la comida de la familia... – Rio el hombre con gracia – Fue lo más extraño que vi aquella vez... – Kariya se limpio una lágrima para mirar fijamente a Aoi – Dejemos eso de lado... ¿De que quieres hablar?

La expresión en el rostro de la madre Sakura y Rin se endureció de repente, mostrando la seriedad del asunto que quería tratar con su viejo amigo y amante casual.

De la guerra del Santo Grial y... – la peliverde cerró sus ojos momentáneamente para después abrirlos – Que me ayudes a salvar a Rin...

* * *

 _ **Bien... ¿Tiempo record? En realidad tenía casi terminado el capitulo 3, sólo faltaban concretar ciertos detalles. Como los servant y los master; ya que por momentos relato los eventos de la anterior guerra. Habrán notado que he mezclado conceptos de una manera muy peculiar, entre ellos los eventos de la tercera que se dieron de una forma similar a Fate/Apocrypha, con la inclusión de los Ainsworth y como ellos ahora controlan todo el ritual de Fuyuki a su antojo.**_

 _ **Otro detalle es el desarrollo de la cuarta, donde Kariya fue el único sobreviviente y la razones se irán dando lentamente.**_

 _ **De momento ya se han confirmado que no son siete sino ocho servant, Ruler está allí como mediadora y quien mejor que Saint Martha (en realidad es una mezcla entre sus versiones Rider y Ruler), sorprendidos con Claudia Ortensia? Bueno fue algo que me llamó la atención, cuando pensé que pasaría si la esposa de nuestro ¡Yorokobe Shounen! Estuviera con vida y su familia no se hubiera separado.**_

 _ **Ahora va la lista de servant hasta ahora...**_

 _ **Shirou Emiya = Arturia Pendragon (Lancer)**_

 _ **Rin Tohsaka = EMIYA**_

 _ **Master de Lancer = Cú Cuhulainn**_

 _ **Master de Assassin = Carmilla**_

 _ **Master de Caster (fallecido) = Mephistopheles.**_

 _ **Sakura Matou = Medusa**_

 _ **Representante de los Ainsworth = Servant desconocido**_

 _ **Caren Ortensia = Saint Martha (Ruler)**_

 _ **Primera Guerra de los Ainsworth.**_

 _ **Kariya Matou = Mordred Pendragon**_

 _ **Tokiomi Tohsaka = Gilgamesh**_

 _ **Representante de los Ainsworth= Servant Ruler.**_

 _ **Los otros cuatro serán mencionados en los siguientes capítulos, sobre la extensión de la guerra no pensaba hacerla muy larga; por eso habrá batallas en casi todos los capítulos, sobre Rias y su papel en la misma guerra todavía es un misterio (bueno no tanto... yo se que va pasar); pero que va a ser importante dentro de ella. Lo va hacer... bueno aquí va otro extra...algo inusual de mi parte. Nos despedimos.**_

* * *

 **Omake**

La humanidad se había extinguido pasado el 31 de Diciembre de ese año, todavía quedaba una esperanza para evitar ese fatídico final, pero todo eso recaía en los hombros de una sola persona.

Fujimaru Ritsuka no provenía de una prestigiosa línea de magos, de hecho, su vida era tan normal como cualquier chico de su edad, la única diferencia era la capacidad de sus circuitos mágicos. Así que aplicó al anuncio de la Institución de la Preservación Histórica también conocida como Chaldeas. Pasó los exámenes y se le dio la oportunidad de unírseles, tras una serie de trágicos eventos logró convertirse en el maestro de la demiservant y adorable kouhai, Mash Kyrielight; junto con ella tratan de corregir la historia de las diferentes singularidades creadas para erradicar la vida en el planeta.

Ahora se encontraba en el proceso de invocar a un nuevo aliado dentro de una singularidad donde la era de los Dioses continuó hasta la época moderna. Eso desafiaba toda lógica, o al menos a la de su línea temporal. Un brillo arcoíris le indicaba que había conectado con el Trono de los Héroes y alguien increíblemente poderoso acudía a su llamado.

Se materializó tal y como lo hacían todos los servant; su cabello pelirrojo ondeo con magistral belleza, sus facciones eran delicadas y hermosas; las curvas de su cuerpo tan pronunciadas se apreciaban aún debajo de su armadura roja que cubría sus hombros y pechos, su brazo derecho estaba descubierto, salvo que su mano solo tenía un guante negro. Pero su brazo izquierdo estaba un guantelete de similar diseño que su armadura. Con una enorme gema esmeralda en el dorso de la misma.

El último maestro de Chaldea estaba sin habla, pero también lo estaba Mash quien se quedó prendada por la belleza de la joven mujer.

 **Servant Alterego** – la melodiosa voz de la mujer los sacó de su ensoñación – **GREMORY... atendiendo a tu llamado, llevémonos bien... ¿Sí?**

Ophis abría y cerraba la boca; miró la pantalla después a Zeltrech y nuevamente a la pantalla. La incredulidad de la diosa dragón era evidente. El hechicero amablemente se dispuso a responder la creciente duda de su infinita acompañante.

Hablar de ella es hablar de su peón – hablaba el caleidoscopio de forma divertida – Su mito se entremezcla creando esta variación... interesante ¿No crees?

La dragona del infinito asintió en silencio, sinceramente eso también era interesante de ver. Esperaba que fuese tan pervertida como aquel chico.


End file.
